Behind the mine's door
by highwayKing
Summary: An odd duo kidnaps as many people as they could. And for what? To watch some movies. But will everything turn out alright? – a 'watching the movie' story. Status: Big pause
1. Chapter 1 Rem and Cameron

Rem and Cameron, dicing with fate

Two people stood in a dark cave like room before a golden machine. The only light in the room was the bright green glow the computer like device gives out of itself through its many monitors.

It's hard to see but a bald looking man stood before this computer typing on its wide keyboard. The sound of typing filled the room, his company, a shorter woman waited patiently in silence. Suddenly the typing ceased and the man straightened. "Done," he announced.

"Then let's see if it really works," she said confidently.

"The chances are 100%," he pushed a final button as his company smiled at the computer screen.

Hiccup was walking in the woods of Berk; his notebook was opened on to the map of the island. He was looking for the Night Fury he shot down, of course no one believed him but he was going to show them. But first he had to find that dragon. Suddenly a bright green light appeared from nowhere. He couldn't see anything and he felt like something was pulling him up and forward. The light filled Berk and pulled away every single parson leaving an empty village. In the Dragon nest the dragons were feeding they demanding Queen. The green light appeared and took the dragons one after another leaving behind the Queen who was roaring in her anger.

Jack Frost had a delightful time playing with the children in Burgess. Until Jamie's tooth was knocked out – partly his fault – and all the fun they had was forgotten. Oh and let's not forget that the boy, Jamie walk right through him. His day couldn't be more perfect. And again the green light came and took him away; he couldn't fight it nor know what happened. The same happened with the Guardians who were busy coming up with a plan to capture Jack Frost since the Man in the Moon told them that he is the next guardian. Those who were also taken away were Jamie, his friends and Sophie, Jamie's little sister, and the Boogieman, Pitch Black.

Rapunzel was jumping up and down in her room in excitement. Soon it will be her birthday and her mother was coming home. This year she is going to finally ask her to let her go and see the lights. She has been babbling about it to Pascal all day and the little chameleon listened to it. But a green light blinded them and kidnapped them from the room. The kingdom of Corona shared the same fate as every single person disappeared.

Merida was raging in her room. She has to get married, that's what her mother said. But she didn't want to, not now, not in a yare, not ever. And the worst part was that she had no idea what to do against it. Then the green light appeared and took her away along with her family and the four clans.

Back in the dark cave room the bald man turned to his company. "They should be in the hall by now."

"Then we should greet them. It's not polite to leave the guests hanging," so the two of them left the room to join their guests.

The green light filled a huge cave that was wider then high; when it vanished the people who disappeared a moment ago were harshly dropped to the ground. After they got up they immediately started talking, shouting, and demanding to know who was responsible for their kidnapping. Those who were fed up with the shouting looked at their surroundings.

They were in some sort of a cave but railways run on the ground and disappeared into dark openings; mine carts were resting on some of the rails, others were resting against the walls. The walls and the roof were supported by beams. Lanterns were illuminating the space.

"It looks like a mine."

"We are in a mine? Why?"

"Why would someone bring us to a place like this?"

A heavy wooden door creaked opened and two figures stepped out of its darkness. This caught everyone's attention immediately.

The first person was a woman or more likely a girl with blond hair that reach a little past her shoulders; she had leaf green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a red suit that had blue decoration on it with a black shirt and white tie. Her pants were the same red with blue lines; her shoes were red as well.

The second person was a young man, a few inches higher than the girl. He had dark green skin and his face looked like a skull with his bald head, outstanding cheek bones and missing nose and ears. His eyes were a shocking color of red and his sharp, green teeth poked out under his lip. The man was wearing a green suit similar to his company only its decoration was a golden color; his shirt was white and his tie black. His pants were the same green with gold lines, his shoes were shining green.

Everyone eyed the duo strangely and wearily. The man closed the door and they stood there with their hands behind their backs.

"We welcome everyone!" said the girl. "My name is Rem and he is my partner Cameron."

"We have invited you to take part of a special experiment," Cameron continued when Rem finished. They guest immediately started talking.

"What do you mean? What kind of experiment?"

"Who are you, some kind of sorcerers?"

"Where are we?"

Rem and Cameron looked at each other. "Its quiet simple," Cameron started.

"You don't have to do anything complicated," Rem continued.

"In the research, I mean."

"We are not sorcerers. We are only us," Rem smiled.

"'Were we are?' Well we are in a mine that we—"

"— borrowed," Rem finished; they smiled, satisfied. Then they exchanged a look. Rem took off a lantern and went down a dark corridor of an opening in the wall. The people looked after her, but Cameron coughed to get their attention back. "Rem went to invite in our other guests. Now follow me, we are going to the theater."

Having nothing to do the people followed the strange man into the theater. Cameron opened a huge door on which even a dragon could have come in easily. Then he turned around and pulled out a paper from his suit. "Now I'm going to tell you the order in which you have to sit."

The theater was a huge room that hade millions of seats, a white screen was opposite of them. A long and narrow stair led to the bottom, there was a big free place between the seats and the screen. To the right was a golden colored machine which had had several monitors, keyboard and green and red lights from little lamps were blinking on it madly. Texts were running through the monitors with such speed that it was impossible to follow. Cables run from the machine to the screen and into the wall. On the left side was a big empty space but a table with two chairs were put down close to the seats were you could see everything that happened. The table was heavily packed with papers, books and pens; a suitcase was placed to one of the chairs.

Cameron seemed eager to keep in the order that he had written down. He made the people of Corona sit on the top row, the DunBroch and other clans had to sit on the right side close to the machine, while the Vikings on the left. But Cameron had some special seats on the front row for some special people.

He called down the first people on his list. "King Fergus and his family please come down and take a seat." Surprised but the royal family moved down. Fergus and Elinor sit on the second row and their children before them. Merida was avoiding eye contact with her mother. This went well.

"Next I would ask Miss Rapunzel to come and take a seat. Come down dear there is nothing to fear." Rapunzel came down the satires nervously, her long hair folded in her arms, Pascal was sitting on her shoulder; she took a seat and remained quiet. Gothel was watching her from her place among the citizen of Corona; she wasn't called so she thought it would be better to stay where she was. She would figure out a way to get Rapunzel out from here.

"Next Flynn Rider." The guards who had ceased the thief looked up immediately. "Before you get any idea I have to tell that any form of violence would be severely punished," Cameron told them.

"But he is a thief!" one guard protested.

"I don't care. You have zero authority here. If you lay a finger on him you will be the one who gets arrested." Without another word the guard sat back down. Cameron asked Flynn to sit beside Rapunzel. The monster man also called down some scary looking thugs to sit behind them making Rapunzel more nervous.

After that he asked the Guardians to come and pick places on the second row. They were a little surprised that everyone could see them, but they thought that was only because they were from the older times when everyone believed. Everyone watched them shocked and some even honored that they could be in the company of such legendary figures.

Then next who Cameron called were the kids from Burgess, they had to sit in the front row before the Guardians but they didn't dare to go closer to Cameron who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Cameron smiled sweetly – as sweetly as one with green fangs could – and called them down. "Don't be scared, I won't bite." Then a little more surely the kids took their seat before their hero's, they were more than exited to meet them.

"Ah hum, I would want to ask Jack Frost to come down here and take a seat beside the Guardians," Cameron said on a loud voice so that everyone could understand him. He looked strait up to Jack who was sitting on the top of an empty chair beside the stairs. Jack was surprised that this monster man could see him, while everyone else looked at him like he had gone mad; Jack Frost doesn't exists.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked Cameron as he floated down and stood before the man to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"We can have a chat later, now sit," Cameron told him straight in his eyes. Jack looked at him in disbelief then in happiness since he was the only being that could see him. He took a seat beside Sandy who gave him a thumbs up. It was a good thing to have a believer no matter what age they are in.

Cameron looked at his paper than started to scan the room, he was looking for someone but didn't wanted to say his name; it would cause the Guardians to jump into action immediately. He wasn't even sure why Rem wanted to do the experiment with the Nightmare King as well. But then he found him in the top hidden in a confortable shadow. He will keep an eye on him that's for sure.

"And at last, the Vikings," Cameron turned to them. "Chief Stoick, Gobber and the recent trainees." Without questioning they sat down, the kids in the front row, Stoick and Gobber in the second row behind them.

Cameron smiled satisfied. "Done. Now where is Rem?" As if she was called Rem opened the big door wide but what came through shocked everyone. Dragons flew in and landed on the empty space to the left. They stood in a defensive stance facing their mortal enemies the Vikings who unfortunately are sitting right next to them. The Vikings reached for their weapons only to find them missing. Never mind, a Viking could kill a dragon with their bare hands. They were ready to jump at each other's throat.

"Stop! I said there is no fighting!" Cameron took out a blue fork from his suit. Rem ran down the stairs to the preparing Vikings. She took out an orange knife from her suit, she pointed it threateningly at them, and so did Cameron. Everyone wondered how the silly objects could serve as weapons.

"Call off your people, Stoick," she said not looking on the chief but on the people she was facing.

"Why would I do that when these beasts are threatening us?"

"They won't attack. Now sit!" she ordered.

"How do you know they won't jump on us the minute we lower our guard?" a Viking from the crowd asked. The others watched everything with worry, confusion and fear; something that wasn't left unnoticed by Pitch.

"We are the hosts here," Cameron tried to reason with them, but his fork was still raised. "We wouldn't let you get hurt but for that you have to do what we say."

"You have our word. Satisfied, Stoick?" Stoick looked at his hosts. "Everyone, sit back to your places. Our kind hosts will mind our safety," he said but he would keep in mind what they promised. Slowly the Vikings sat back; the dragons saw that they were no longer threatened; they sat down and curled around each other.

Rem and Cameron put away their "weapons" and went to the free stage before the seats. "Before we start we'll explain what is going to happen," Cameron started.

"We are going to watch a couple of movies."

"For those who don't know a movie is a series of pictures that create a moving image."

"All you have to do is watch them."

"We will watch your reaction, so feel free to say what it's on your mind."

"Any question?" Rem asked cheerful. "None? Alright let's start then." The duo went to the table and took their seats on the chairs, Rem to the right, Cameron to the right where the suitcase was put. Rem took a pen and was ready to write anything, Cameron was sitting on the side and took a black remote control. "Our first movie is called 'Brave'."

_**First I would like to say that I didn't plan this to be part of the "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon" fandom. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with them I just don't really get the idea of how can they be all guardians/seasonal spirits/etc. This is simply an 'everyone getting together and watching the movies' story. So enjoy.**_

_**~King **_


	2. Chapter 2 Heavy matter

Heavy matter

**'Brave' belongs to Pixar**

** I own only my oc's Rem and Cameron**

The screen came alive as Cameron pressed the start button on the remote control.

**We see peaceful scenery of a castle, the sea and the forest. The view turns to a camp in a clearing of the forest where young princess Merida plays hide-and-seek with her mother.**

** Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!**

** Merida laughs as she hides under the table.**

Several people smiled at the screen, even Rem let out a small 'aw'. Cameron shook his head at his companion but he was smiling as well.

** Elinor: Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!**

** Elinor looks under the table but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else.**

** Elinor: Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her! **

** Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches her.**

** Elinor: I'm going to eat you!**

** She pretends to eat Merida and they both laugh.**

Merida smiles at them playing. Back then everything was so simple.

** As Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table**

** Elinor: Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!**

** Merida runs towards the table.**

** Merida: Can I shoot an arrow?**

** She picks up the large bow from the table**

** Young Merida: Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?**

** She falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her.**

People giggled at her enthusiasm, Merida blushed a little. Rem looked around and wroth something rapidly on his paper.

** Fergus: Not with that. Why not use your very own?**

** He presents her with a small bow.**

** Fergus: Happy Birthday, my wee darlin'!**

"Oh that's really sensitive of you," Hiccup said from his spot beside the stairs among the Vikings. Rem took the controller and paused the movie.

"Cameron, why is he there?" Rem pointed at the Hiccup certainly not amused. Cameron stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Excuse me, boy, but what are you doing there when I said every trainee must sit here?" he gestured to an empty spot beside the teens.

"Because he won't be a trainee," Snotlout said but Cameron acted as he didn't hear it. However, Rem wrote something down.

"Uhm, my dad wouldn't let me take part in the training," Hiccup answered shyly. Gobber looked at Stoick; this will be something they would have to talk when they get home.

"Nonsense. Come down here now." Hiccup went to the empty seat and sat down beside Fishlegs. Cameron sat back and Rem started the movie.

**Merida tries to shoot with her new bow but keeps missing the target. Elinor watches her anxiously.**

** Fergus: Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and … boost.**

** Merida does as she was told and shoots but the arrow fly's far in the forest.**

** Merida: I missed it.**

** Elinor: (to Merida) Well, go and fetch it then.**

** Merida gives her the bow and runs in the forest to find her missing arrow. **

** Elinor: (CONT'D) (to Fergus) A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!**

"What's wrong with that?" asked several Viking.

** Fergus pinches Elinor's behind playfully and laughs.**

Some snickered at this antic, the kids giggled.

** Merida runs in the forest looking for her arrow. In her search she looks at the big trees as she walks. Then she finds her arrow stuck low in a tree. She pulls it out easily then she hears a noise. Merida looks through the forest but sees no one, a crow is crowing.**

"I get a bad feeling of this," North said worriedly.

"Don't you start now," Bunny hissed at him. Both of them continued watching tensely.

** Something lurks behind a bush growling lowly, it could see Merida clearly.**

** Merida still couldn't see it, but she hears a sighing noise behind her. She turns around and sees a small blue spirit hovering above the ground. **

** Merida: (whispering) A will-o'-the-wisp.**

The people gasped, the spirits were real.

Rem glared at the screen. "Wisps, what are they, some kind of electric manifestation?" she muttered.

"You're becoming too wrapped up in this project. They are spirits, magic. Let them pass," Cameron tied to reason with her.

** She slowly approaches the wisp; the beast in the shadows is still watching her. Merida tries to touch the wish but it disappeared.**

** Merida: (whispering) They are real. **

** More wisps appear forming a line in the forest. Merida follows them excitedly. The wisps vanish as she reaches them, but she tries to catch them anyway.**

Everyone watched in awe. They forgot the creature lurking in the dark.

** Elinor: Merida! Come home, sweetheart, we're leaving now.**

** Merida finds herself back at the camp. She runs to her parents. **

** Merida: I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp.**

** Elinor: A wisp? You know, some say, that the will-o'-the-wisps lead you to your fate.**

"Wow, that's awesome." Jamie and his friends looked at each other in excitement. The 'will-o'-the-wisp' sounded to be cool.

** Fergus: Ho ho, aye, or an arrow. Oh come on; let's go, before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant –**

** Elinor picks up Merida.**

** Elinor: Your father doesn't believe in magic.**

"And so is Rem," Cameron sighed.

** Merida: Well, he should, 'cause it's true.**

** A shadow covers them, Merida looks up only to scream and pull herself closer to her mother. A huge black bear rises on his hind legs and glows with all his might. Fergus hears it and turns around.**

** Fergus: Mor'du. Elinor, run!**

Everyone watched them in worry and fear.

** Elinor gets out of Mor'du's way. A soldier throws a spear to Fergus who catches it and runs at the bear with a battle cry. He prepares to stab Mor'du, but the bear breaks the spear. Fergus throws the broken weapon away and pulls out his sword. Mor'du roars at him. Elinor and Merida escape on a horse, Merida looks back over Elinor's shoulder until they disappear on the road.**

** Fergus: Come on, you!**

** Mor'du growls and opens his giant mouth. **

** The screen fades to black and the title 'Brave' appears, then it fades to white. We flew over snow covered mountains.**

"My respect, Fergus," Stoick turned to his fellow leader, "you are just as brave as a Viking. Fergus sat with his back straightened with pride.

** Merida: (older) (V.O) Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it.**

** The screen changed to a wide and beautiful river, then to rocks with symbols carved on it, to a valley where a river flows peacefully, to a hill in a forest where a stone monument stood proudly, to a spine chilling rock ring in a misty forest. We come closer to the tallest one to see the carvings on it. **

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it.**

Everyone listened and thought of what they heard. Destiny truly was a tricky thing that we could negotiate for hours. Rem watched them passively then she wrote something on her paper.

** The screen changed again to the castle that stood close to the sea.**

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) But there are some who are led.**

** Fergus was exercising, defeating his soldiers one after the other. One soldier stucks his sword into Fergus' peg leg. Fergus looks at him then kicks him away; he falls on a weapon holder, bringing it down with him.**

The Vikings cheered for Fergus, they weren't against of a little friendly battle.

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) The story of how my father lost a leg to the demon bear Mor'du became a legend.**

** Maudie is carrying a plate of deserts down on a hallway. A boy steels one and slides down a candle holder, another boy reaches out from a closet and takes one as well, the third one comes in and switches the plate of desert with a vase of flowers. Maudie runs after him but the boy jumps out the window into a waiting catapult and his brother pulls the level. The catapult shots them out and all three of them land in a cart full of straw.**

"That looks fun!" Ruffnut laughed.

"Yeah, we should try this sometime," Tuffnut said for once agreeing with his sister. The Vikings paled, they didn't needed the twins doing more crazy stuff then they usually do.

**Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) I became a sister with 3 new brothers, the princes Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder. I can never get away from anything!**

** Two guards open a door; Merida is standing behind it, taking a bite from an apple. She looks up to see the whole court watching her. Elinor groans then gestures to her to present herself properly. Merida bit of the piece then wiped her mouth with her sleeve and got rid of the apple. She walks in the throne room with a huge smile on her face, the bit of apple still in her mouth.**

Many in the theater— mostly the citizens of corona and the highlander clans – could agree that that's not a proper way for a girl to act. The Vikings groaned at their babbling, if someone then they didn't care of manners.

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) I'm the princess. I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, for the day I become, well, my mother! She's in charge of every single day of my life. SIGH**

** As Merida walks in everyone bows before her. She takes her place beside Fergus while Elinor is watching her every step. **

** The screen changes to Merida standing in an empty throne room **

** Merida: A Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shalt knowe of myn. **

** Elinor is walking on the upper level of the room.**

** Elinor: More change!**

** Merida: And thou shalt knowe of myn …**

** Elinor: Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Merida, or it's all for naught…**

** Merida: (mutters) This is all for naught.**

** Elinor: I heard that. From the top.**

** The screen changes to a geography class.**

** Elinor: A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom.**

The kids from Burgess groaned; geography was hard.

** Merida doesn't pay attention, instead she is drawing. Elinor takes it away. On the paper is a doodle of her holding a paper. **

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) She doesn't make doodle. **

** The screen changes to a music class.**

** Merida tries to play the lyre but pulls the wrong cord.**

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) That's a C, dear.**

** The screen changes again to Merida and Fergus holding two hawks. Merida takes of the helmet of the bird and as it sees Fergus immediately attacks him with a shriek, the other one joins in. Fergus tries to fight them of from the ground. Merida is only watching and laughing. Elinor hears this.**

Everyone strained themselves not to laugh while the kids snickered freely at Fergus's misfortune.

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) Princesses don't chortle.**

** At dinner.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Doesn't stuff her gob!**

** Elinor wakes up Merida and pulls apart the curtain.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Rises early!**

** The screen changes to various places. **

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) Is compassionate, patient, cautions, clean.**

** Elinor is walking away with Fergus.**

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) (to Merida) And above all, a princess strives for, well, perfection.**

Jack leaned back in his seat. "I do not envy her. It must be awful." Only the guardians and Cameron heard him. The monster man leaned closer to Rem. "Jack Frost said 'I don't envy her. It must be awful.'"

Rem looked at the seats where the five legends should be siting. For a moment she could make out some forms, even colors. She shook her head and the forms disappeared, but she did write down what Cameron whispered to her.

** Merida: (V.O) But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess.**

** Merida jumps out of bed, takes her arrows and bow. She makes her way down the stairs running past people and skipping the remaining stairs by jumping on a candle holder, the holder falls down but she lands perfectly and runs off. The people are watching this shocked.**

** Merida: (V.O)** **No lessons, no expectations. A day when anything can happen.** **A day I can change my fate. **

** She jumps on Agnus, her horse and they ride out of the castle into the forest. Merida shoots her arrows on targets while raiding Agnus at the same time and she didn't miss a single one. **

"Those are some incredible skills."

"Aye, the lass knows how to handle that bow."

"She would make a fine warrior." These and other compliments could be heard from the Viking warriors. Merida beamed with pride but Elinor sighed as she touched her temple. This was what she needed, a bunch of barbarians prizing Merida's misbehavior.

**Music plays in the background: TOUCH THE SKY (Julie Fowlis)**

**When the cold wind's a calling**

** And the sky is clear and bright**

** Misty mountains sayin' and beckon**

** Meet me out into the light**

** I will ride,**

** I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** Nah nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Merida carves her bow while Agnus is rolling on the ground. She watches an eagle fly. The eagle flies over a valley then return to a high rock surface on which Merida climbs. She slips but catches herself and makes her way to the top. A water fall is flowing beside her and she takes a handful of water and drinks it. Then she screams and spins around in her joy.**

The viewers are watching the scenery with wonder. You can't see something like this every day.

** Where darkness hides secrets**

** And mountains are fierce and bold**

** Deep waters pour perfections**

** Of times lost long ago**

** I will hear every story**

** Take hold of my own dream**

** Be as strong as the seas are stormy**

** And proud as an eagle's scream**

** I will ride, I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** Nah nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** And touch the sky…**

** Nah nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Chase the wind…**

** Chase the wind…**

** Touch the sky…**

**Merida rides back to the castle and gets off of Agnus at his stall.**

** Merida: I'm starving. You're hungry to Agnus?**

** Agnus neighs and strikes Merida with his tail.**

** Merida: Poof. Yes it is then.**

** Merida goes in the kitchen, takes an apple then sneakily steals the desserts. She walks into the dining hall where Fergus is telling the story of his fight with Mor'du. The princes are bored. **

** Fergus: -then out of never the biggest bear you ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors — his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and…**

** Merida jumps in waking her brothers up.**

** Merida:** **Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went.**

** Fergus: Aww, that's my favorite part!**

Some giggles could be heard.

** Merida: Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge. ROARS**

** Fergus: Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place…**

** Merida puts her bow on the table. Elinor is looking through some letters. **

** Elinor: Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table.**

** Merida: Mum… it's just my bow.**

** Elinor: A princess should not have weapons in my opinion.**

** Fergus: Leave her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential.**

Again the Vikings agreed; learning to fight should be necessary for everyone. Merida thought for a second; wouldn't it be better if she joined them? Then she wouldn't have her mother controlling every second of her life and she could be fighting as well.

** Merida:** **Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today!**

** Elinor: Hmm? **

** Merida: I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls.**

** The princes look up awestruck at this.**

** Fergus: Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire.**

** Merida and Fergus laugh. Elinor is still reading the letters, she wasn't listening.**

** Elinor: What did you do dear?**

** Merida: Nothing, mom.**

Hiccup looked at Merida with sympathy. He lived this with his dad.

** Elinor: Hungry, aren't we?**

** Merida: Mom!**

** Elinor: You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?**

** Fergus is about to take a bite from his own large pile of food.**

** Fergus: So what?**

Some giggle again at the irony of the scene.

** Suddenly Fergus is jumped by two black dogs that lick him happily. **

** Elinor: Don't let them lick— agh. Boy's don't you just play with your haggish.**

** One of the princes shoves his haggis in his brother's face who almost throws up by the sight of it.**

"Ugh, that's nasty," Claude flinched and so did the other kids from Burgess.

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Oh now, how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it? That's just a wee ship's stomach. It's delicious.**

** Maudie arrives with three letters on a silver plate.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Thank you, Maudie.**

** Merida: (to the princes) phis. **

** That gets their attention. Merida gestures to the plate of desserts and slides it under the table, while Elinor is talking about the letters that just arrived. Fergus is still playing with the dogs and the dogs turn to eat from his plate, the princes are under the table eating the delicious desserts. They notice Fergus's good leg and one of them pull out a rope. The brothers nod in agreement. The dogs get off of Fergus and start to bite the peg leg while the king is just laughing.**

"This will be good," Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut as they waited for whatever the triplets have in mind.

** Elinor: Fergus.**

** Everyone stops. **

** Elinor: (CONT'D) They've all accepted.**

Merida groaned; she has to hear this again; she crossed her arms and slid down on her chair. Everyone else watched the screen interest in what was about to happen.

** Merida: Who's accepted what, mother?**

** Elinor: Boys, you are excused.**

** The triplets quickly make their exit. One falls and the cookies that were his in his cloths all spill out. The dogs leave Fergus to have some of the sweets.**

** Merida: What did I do now?**

** Elinor: Your father has something to discuss with you.**

** Surprised by this, Fergus suddenly spits out what he was drinking.**

** Fergus: Merida…**

** He hesitates, not knowing what to say.**

"There must be trouble," Jack chuckled mostly to himself.

** Elinor: The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal.**

** Merida: What?**

"What?!" many shouted in the theater.

** Elinor: The clans have accepted!**

** Merida: Dad!**

** Fergus: What? I…you…she…Elinor!**

** Elinor: Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand.**

"But does she even know them?" someone asked.

** Merida: I suppose a princess that just does what she's told!**

** Elinor: A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life.**

** Merida: No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!**

** Merida gets up in anger and starts to walk off with her bow.**

** Merida: (CONT'D) I won't go through with it! You can't make me!**

** Elinor: Merida!**

** Elinor gestures to Fergus to do something.**

** Fergus: Merida!**

** He jumps up but his leg is tied to the table and he had pulled it over, everything falls and the dogs run to eat what they could get. Elinor gets up and goes after Merida.**

** Fergus: Arg… BOYS!**

The twins laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, but a glare from Stoick shut them up pretty quick. Fergus scolded his sons for the prank they have pulled on him. The triplets looked down on their hands sheepishly acting as if they were sorry. But everyone from the court knows that this was not the last thing they'll hear from the princes.

** She opens Merida's bedroom door. Merida was cutting her bed post in anger with her sword.**

** Merida: Mother! Suitors! Marriage!**

** Elinor: Once there was an ancient kingdom.**

** Merida: Aah! Mom! Ancient kingdom!**

** Elinor: Its name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. **

** Elinor took a chess board with all the pieces on their place and she showed the king to Merida.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons; that they should be the pillars on which their piece of land rested.**

** The screen showed an old king with long white hair and beard. He carried a scroll as he stood up from the throne and walked past four men. Elinor placed the chess board on four chess pieces.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself, he followed his own path and the kingdom fell, from war and chaos and ruin.**

** Again the screen shoved a man standing on top of flaming ruins. Elinor pulled out the only piece that was black under the board and everything came falling down.**

** Merida: (sarcastically) That's a nice story.**

** Elinor: It's not just a story, Merida. Legends are lessons, and they ring with truths!**

People all around the room nodded. Elinor was right but they didn't understood how the story of a kingdom's destruction could have to do anything with the current happenings.

** Merida: Ach, mom!**

** Elinor: I would advise you to make your peace with this. The clans are coming to present their suitors.**

** Merida: It's not fair!**

** Elinor: Oh, Merida! It's marriage; it's not the end of the world. **

** Elinor walks out and Merida slams the door behind her.**

Everyone remained silent as the next scene loaded. A heavy matter was dropped on them and they waited on the edge of their seat to the continuing.

**Please review**

**~King**


	3. Chapter 3 Competitive

Competitive

Rem and Cameron looked through their guests, eyeing them one by one. But they interest was caught more by the DunBroch clan's royal family than anyone else. What they saw remains to them, behind that unfeeling face both of them wore. Rem shuffled through her papers and wrote while Cameron didn't move an inch.

Merida crossed her arms and turned back to the screen. Everything that happened from now on is completely up to her other self, but she knew that she won't let her mother ruin her life.

Elinor looked at her daughter and saw the defiant look on her face. She sighed, that's so typical of her, she would understand it eventually. Elinor turned back to the screen; let's see what the future hold for them.

Everyone else leaned back waited for the next seen.

**Elinor mutters to herself with an annoyed expression on her face as she works on embroidering a tapestry of their family.**

"Wow. That's nice," Tuffnut commented seeing the tapestry. Ruffnut looked at him and shrugged.

"Thank you. I work on it really hard," Elinor said, appreciating the comment.

**Fergus: You're muttering.**

**Elinor: I don't mutter.**

**Fergus walked in and let the door slam shut behind him.**

**Fergus: Aye, you do. You mutter, lass, when something's troubling you.**

**Elinor: I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from your side of the family.**

**Fergus: (laughing) I take it the talk didn't go too well.**

**He placed supporting hands on her shoulder as he leaned closer to her.**

**Elinor: I don't know what to do.**

**Fergus: Speak to her, dear.**

**Elinor: I do speak to her, she just doesn't listen!**

"You are the one who doesn't listen," Merida muttered under her breath.

**Fergus: Come on, now. Pretend I'm Merida. Speak to me. What would you say?**

**Fergus steps back and pulled up a chair to sit on it, signing that he won't leave until they solved the problem.**

**Elinor: I can't do this!**

**Fergus: Sure you can.**

**Elinor looks at him a little annoyed.**

**Fergus: There! There! That's my queen! Right, here we go. (Takes a deep breath then continues in a high pitched voice) I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset.**

**He gestures with his hands, acting out his word, then looks at Elinor, waiting for her with an overly cheerful smile on his face. Elinor shakes her head in disbelief, but decides to give it a try. **

Many snickered at Fergus on the screen, even Fergus himself. Rem and Cameron sheared a gently smile between each other.

"I don't sound like that!" Merida protested but she was smiling as well. It can't be helped; her father can be so over the top sometimes.

**Elinor: Merida, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything we never had, I ask you, what do you expect us to do?**

**The screen suddenly jumps to Merida who is cleaning out Angus' stable while she plays down her own version of talk with her mother.**

**Merida: Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen, you can just tell the lords the princess is not ready for this. In fact, she might not be ever ready for this! So that's that! Good day to you, we expect your declaration of war in the morning.**

Elinor shook her head again. Now she was over exaggerating, the situation isn't that drastic. But she cannot call of the gathering. It is a tradition they ancestors followed before them and many will follow after them. She understood that Merida might be scared, but why couldn't she accept it?

**Back in the room Elinor is walking up and down continuing her speech that she wishes to give Merida**

**Elinor: I understand this must all seem unfair, even I have reservations when I faced betrothal.**

**Fergus: Hey.**

**Elinor: We can't just run away from who we are.**

**The screen is now changing between Merida and Elinor as they speech seem to fit into each other**

**Merida: I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom!**

**Elinor: But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?**

**Merida: I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!**

**Elinor: If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love.**

**Merida: But it's my life! It's… *sigh* I'm just not ready.**

**Elinor: I think you'd see if you could just…**

**Merida: I think I could make you understand, if you would just…**

**Elinor: Listen!**

**Merida: Listen!**

**Angus neighs in response.**

**Merida: I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. Not if I have a say in it.**

The audience was silent through the scene. What the two said fitted into each other perfectly. It was surprising how to people who seemed so different could guess each other's thought so well.

Merida and Elinor looked at each other in surprise, Merida quickly turned back, breaking eye contact with her mother. "I know that you just want the best for me. But that's not what I want."

Elinor looked at her daughter with a sorrowful expression on her face and her hand on her heart. 'She will understand,' she thought as she turned back to the screen, but after hearing Merida's opinion she wasn't so sure about it anymore.

"They don't listen, that's their big problem. Actually that sounds familiar," Hiccup said mostly to himself. Those around who heard him looked at each other for answer but shook him of quickly. Rem and Cameron sheared another glance.

**Next day a long ship with shields nailed to the said and many men rowing in it sails towards the castle. In the front stood Lord Macintosh, an odd looking man with blue war paint and wild hair. Another ship sails in beside them. Loud drum roll could be heard from it.**

**Lord MacGuffin: (proudly) MacGuffin! **

**The people on the ship shouted after him. On the other side of the Macintosh ship another appeared with similar loud drum play.**

**Lord Dingwall: (proudly) Dingwall!**

**His men shouted after him with the same pride their clan's name. Lord Dingwall steps into a heroic position. Lord Macintosh grits his teeth.**

**Lord Macintosh: (angrily) Macintosh!**

**The lord yelled to his men and they followed him. Lord Macintosh steps on the rail and grabs a rope that supported the mast, he screamed as the drummer started to play a faster tune. The three ships continued to sail in the harbor.**

"Ha-ha, tribal rivalry, reminds me of the old days," Stoick smiled at the memories from when him and most of the other chiefs were young and competing who is the better among them.

"Aye, we don't do gatherings as often now as we used to, aren't we Stoick?" Gobber nudged his friend in the shoulder. Stoick nodded.

**Elinor prepares Merida and dresses her in a thigh, uncomfortable light blue dress. When it's done she hangs a medal with their clan's symbol in her neck. Elinor steps back to admire her work.**

"That dress is too tight. How can you even move in it?" Rapunzel asked the redhead leaning out of her seat so she could see her.

"I don't," Merida groaned. She slid down on her seat disappointed by her future self.

**Elinor: You look absolutely beautiful.**

**Merida: I…I can't breathe!**

**Elinor: Oh, shush. Give us a turn**

**Merida tries to turn around but the dress makes it hard. She is groaning in discomfort, but Elinor doesn't seem to notice. **

"See," Merida gestured at the screen proving her point. Rapunzel sat back with sympathy towards the other girl and so was everyone else

**Merida: I can't move! It's too tight!**

**Elinor: It's perfect.**

**Merida lets out a long and loud groan. Se stretches, trying to get the clothing comfortable while she is voicing her distress. Elinor looks at her daughter, finally seeing her discomfort. It appears that she wants to tell her something.**

**Elinor: Merida.**

**Merida: Mom?**

**Elinor: Just…**

Merida listened, expecting something, just a little mercy from her mother.

**She steps closer, a troubled look on her face. There is something she wants to say, but hesitates. Then she composes herself.**

**Elinor: …remember to smile.**

**She turns and walks away, leaving behind a confused Merida.**

The Merida in the audience was just as confused and a little disappointed.

**Martin the guard of the gate is sleeping leaned against the wall, behind him the princes Harris, Hubert and Hamish have turned up on window sill. One prince slowly stretched out the long mustache of the guard and the others quickly cut it off with an overly sharp axe. They run off giggling as Martin jerks awake but doesn't notices what happened. He touches his face but falls back against the wall snoring, his helmet clanked on the rock.**

Jack was trying to hold back his laugh. "Ah, I like that guy."

The people openly laughed or giggled at the guard's behavior, but Martin wasn't concerned of them, he was more concerned of his long mustache was truncated so treacherously.

**Gordon: Hay! They're coming!**

**Elinor: Places every one, places.**

**The crowd moves out of the way. Merida takes her seat beside her father, she slams down on the wooden throne, but Elinor gestures to her to sit strait. She straitens with a grim expression on her face, she frees a single lock of hair from under her head wear. Elinor sees this and quickly fixes it then she sits down on her own place. Beside her the triplets are fighting with their swords. **

"And the boys don't get to be told to sit properly?" Tooth asked.

"I think that pretty much asking the impossible," Bunny said with a smirk on his face. He had to admit, watching the little rascals cause trouble was amusing. Until you become the target.

**Fergus looks at her daughter and laughs nervously. Elinor straightens Fergus' clothing which causes the big man to lean away.**

**Fergus: I'm fine woman, leave me be.**

**Merida frees her lock again. **

**Gordon the second guard of the gate tried to present the guests but the door slams open, knocking him out of the way. Martin wakes up to the sudden noise, he drops his spear but quickly picks it up, pointing with the wrong side he searched for the intruders.**

**Martin: Who was there? Who was there?**

**The Lords march in with their people and flags behind them, scot bagpipes started to play as they walked in with their chest puffed out with pride. The people's stomping was louder than the music, they walked behind they lords lined up perfectly, carrying their spears on their shoulder. They slammed them down when they stopped, sending a loud echo through the hall.**

**The lord line up, Lord Dingwall looks at the other two and notices that he is the shortest of them all.**

"I know the feeling," Hiccup said dryly, the other Viking teens took it as a joke and laughed.

**Lord Dingwall: Oi**

**A man brings him a stool to stand on. In this moment the men raised their spears and started to shout as to present themselves. The spears hit the ground the second time, the pipers stopped playing and all went quiet. Fergus stood up. **

**Fergus: So, here we are! Uh…The four clans! Uh…gathering…uh…for…uh**

**Elinor groans at his unpreparedness. She stands up and takes over.**

**Elinor: The presentation of the suitors!**

**Fergus: The presentation of the suitors!**

"Good dodging there, your majesty," Rem said not even looking up from her papers.

Fergus took Elinor's hand and placed a gently kiss on it, gratitude was shining on his smiling face. Elinor returned the smile.

**Everyone cheers. Merida leaned back with his arms crossed, she could only sigh and shake her head**

**Fergus: Clan Macintosh!**

**Lord Macintosh: Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, and with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!**

**Young Macintosh stepped ahead as his father spoke and gestured with his hands dramatically. He performed a trick with his sword that he was sure to impress the audience. The warriors sheered behind them. **

**Merida sighed and pulled down her head wear to cover her eyes.**

"Wait a second," Hiccup nearly jumped up. "Northern invaders? Hen that makes them and us…" he didn't wanted to finish his thought.

"What do you me- Ooooh! I got it." Fishlegs was the first to understand what Hiccup was saying, but the other Vikings were close to follow. Soon and intense stare down was formed between the clans and the Vikings.

Jamie and the other kids looked from one party to the other. "Why would you guys hate each other? We just met," Jamie turned to Hiccup.

"Uh, well you see, we Vikings have a bad reputation of plundering other lands and picking fights. Basically we aren't really liked," Hiccup answered easily since him and the kids were sitting next to each other in the front row.

"Oh. But you don't seem like a big, mean Viking to me."

"You are not the first person to say that."

Rem looked up from her papers. "We have rules if you remember."

"I don't think that a little healthy hate is worth of concern," Cameron said after he stopped the movie.

"I would argue with that."

"I don't get what is your problem. You asked for reactions you got reactions."

"I'm not talking about that. I simply wanted to prevent them jumping at each other like wild animals."

"I wonder if that counts as a reaction."

"Excuse me," Flynn got the attention of the scientists. "Could we start the movie before they try to resolve their little invader problem?"

"Of course we can continue."

"I would want to ask everyone to turn their attention to the screen and off of their positional victim," Cameron started the movie again. Slowly, the Vikings and the highlanders complied to everyone's relief.

**Fergus: Clan MacGuffin!**

**Lord MacGuffin: Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more.**

**Young MacGuffin stood beside his father looking nervously up and down. His father patted him in the back. When Lord MacGuffin finished his speech the boy broke a log as thick as his arm with his bare hands, yet his expression remained the same nervous one. Lord MacGuffin patted him on the shoulder.**

**Merida peeked out under her headwear to see the second suitor.**

"Lad has some muscle on him," Gobber observed, some people nodded their head in agreement. Lord MacGuffin patted his son in the shoulder just like in the movie.

**Fergus: Clan Dingwall!**

**Lord Dingwall: I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand romans and he took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. He was…**

**He gestured to a tan, gigantic man with huge muscles and battle scars that stood out white on his torso. **

**Merida let go of her headwear and looked at the man with surprise. Fergus' eyes were huge in disbelief. He turned to Elinor and pointed to the man in disbelief, silently questioning her. Elinor was just as surprised as him.**

"There is no way that's his son." Jack said earning Cameron's attention. "They are nothing alike."

**Lord Dingwall looked beside him and groaned. He pulled out a small, dull looking boy from behind the big warrior. This boy looked more like him than the giant. He grabbed the boy's arms and waved it around as he continued his tale.**

**Lord Dingwall: With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet.**

"More like it," Jack leaned back with a smirk. His comment of course was noted by Rem through Cameron.

**Voice in the Crowd: Lies!**

**Lord Dingwall: What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you, scared sniffling jackanapes, afraid to muss your pretty hair?**

**Lord Macintosh: At least we have hair!**

**Lord MacGuffin: And all our teeth!**

**Young MacGuffin: If he was a wee bit closer, I could lob a caber at him, ye ken.**

**Every one stopped their laughter at the boy's strange dialect. No one really understood what he said.**

The warriors silence was transferred to the audience as well, all of them trying to understand what the boy just said. Young MacGuffin blushed, not everyone could understand the dialect he is talking with. And the not everyone sadly includes everyone.

**Lord Macintosh: And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!**

**Every started to laugh again, even the people from the Dingwall clan. Fergus laughed just as laud, he even rocked his wooden throne in his joy. Elinor remained unmoved by their antics.**

**Lord Dingwall: You wanna laugh, huh? Wee Dingwall!**

**Wee Dingwall perked up at the command, he jumped on Lord Macintosh and bit him on the shoulder wit his buck teeth. The Lord panicked and he could shake of the boy, he fell after a couple of steps. **

**It was Lord Dingwall's turn to laugh, until he was hit in the face by Young Macintosh. The pipers started to play again as battle broke out between the clans. People punched and smashed each other without regards and they seemed to enjoy it. Wee Dingwall crawled on the ground and bit down on the first leg that came in his way. Young Macintosh lifted his sword when someone gabbed and twisted his nipple. He let out a high pitched scream.**

The audience just watched with open mouths and a big amount of confusion. How did this chaos happen?

**Merida groaned and slid down on her throne. This could have been over with by now.**

**Fergus: Get them! Get them! That's the wining team-!**

**He looked on Elinor and his jolly spirit quickly dropped. Elinor looked at her husband with kind look. **

**Fergus: (Groaning) Alright.**

"Aw, the fun's over," Fergus dropped back in his seat. He started to really enjoy the show.

**Fergus stood up and shouted on top of his lungs, silencing the fighters and the pipers –the late looked rather disappointed. **

**Fergus: Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. And no more fighting!**

**The triplets appeared from a hidden passage under the floor with their wooden swords, but one of them had a real iron bludgeon with him.**

"Oh no," some highlanders muttered under their breath.

"Oh yes," muttered the twins eyeing the screen excitedly.

**He let it fall on the person's foot that stood before them. Lord Dingwall let out a pained scream as his foot was crushed unexpectedly, earning him a punch in the face. The battle continued and the pipers picked up the same tune as before.**

**A man's head was hit by two plates of iron from both sides with a loud gong, he lost several teeth. Lord Macintosh lifted his mace with such speed it slipped from his grip and hit a chandelier high above them. He groaned in annoyance before he was jumped by three much bigger men. Wee Dingwall was sitting on a man's shoulder and hitting him viciously on his helmet, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Lord MacGuffin picked up a table and spun around with it, knocking down anyone who got in the way. Young Macintosh was childishly smacking hands with another man.**

**From the top of the stand Fergus jumped in the fight, landing on several people at once. Lord MacGuffin handled more than one man, sending them to the ground with steady punches. Lord Dingwall poked a man in the eye and karate chopped him in the neck, the man fell to the ground but rolled away in time before Lord Dingwall could jump on him. The Lord hit his own back instead. Fergus himself was caught up in the heat of the fight. A sheep flew in the background and the pipers had to dodge an airborne long table with someone on it. Fergus throw a man away by his legs and he landed before the triplet's bench. He was unfazed by the weak hits from the wooden swords, but he was knocked out by falling bludgeon.**

The dragons inspected the images; some snorted and puffed smoke rings from their nostrils. 'Humans are animals,' they thought.

**Elinor stood up from her throne with a stern look on her face and walked into the battlefield without hesitation. The crowd parted before her with respect and fear, some bowed down to her. The music and the fighting stopped as she reached the end of the hall where the four clan leaders were wrestling each other.**

**Elinor pulled them to the front, two men in each hand. They didn't protest since they were pulled by their ears and hair.**

Snickering could be heard in the theater, the Lords pulled out themselves acting as if they hadn't witnessed their future selves been handled like six year old boys.

**Lord Macintosh: I didn't start it was him. My lady queen, I feel terrible, my humblest apologies.**

**Lord Dingwall: Sorry.**

**Lord MacGuffin: No disrespect.**

**Fergus: Sorry, love. I…I didn't but…**

**Elinor avoided his look.**

**Fergus: Yes, dear.**

**Elinor: Now then, where were we?**

**Fergus sits back on the throne. He points a finger at Lord Dingwall and smacked his fist in his pall, signing that the Lord would be in so much trouble later. Lord Dingwall on the other hand didn't understood why he was singled out. **

"I don't want to be in the poor fella's place right now," Bunny whispered to North. Both Guardians tried to hide their mocking smiles from the unfortunate Lord.

**Elinor: (CONT'D) Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion.**

**Merida: First born?**

**Elinor: And thus, compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch.**

**An idea formed in Merida's head and a smile spread on her face.**

Elinor along with others noticed this smile. She had no idea why it appeared but she was sure Merida had come up with something that she would not be happy with. Meanwhile Merida watched her counterpart; slowly she placed together what her future self was thinking.

**Elinor: (CONT'D) To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feets of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the princess herself.**

**Merida: Archery! Archery!**

**Merida suddenly jumped up, earning a few murmurs from the crowd and a surprised look from her mother. She quickly collected herself and acted as she saw from her mother, calm and determined.**

**Merida: I choose archery.**

**Elinor: Let the games begin!**

Her suspicion was confirmed, Merida was up to no good and her future self didn't notice it. Elinor groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Merida leaned back on her seat with a smug grin on her face.

**The screen changes to outside of the castle; we overlook it and arrive to a filed surrounded by tents and people.**

**To pass the time and entertain the others people were showing of their strength in caber tossing, hammer throwing, tug of war and other games.**

**The triplets could be seen on top of a tent tying a rope to a pole, below them Maudie was protecting her plate of desserts from a sweet toothed man. **

The people already had the idea of what's going to happen.

**One of the boys is lowered down and pulled up instantly; he managed to grab hold of a cookie. However, Maudie feels that something is not right, she shift the plate to the other side and looks around. Again one of the princes appears and stuffs his mouth full before he is pulled back. But to their misfortune Maudie notices them and pulls the plate away in time. The princes slip and all of them fell in a barrel. Maudie seals the tope with the plate of desserts.**

**Maudie: Now I have told you, you are not allowed to-**

**As soon as she get her hands of the barrel jumps up and runs away with surprising speed. They run through a forge and try to disappear between the tents as one boy taunts Maudie with eating a cookie. But the woman doesn't give up and chases them across the field, until she falls. **

"Aw, boys, give the poor lady some rest, she is trying her best," Flynn leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

**A horn with a bear shaped head was sounded, dog howled together with it. The Lords walked toward a wooden stand where the royal family was seated. They stood beside each other but they rivalry didn't ceased as they had to nudge each other. **

**Fergus: It's time!**

**Elinor: Archers, to your marks!**

**Fergus: Aye! Archers, to…to your marks!**

**Elinor: And may the lucky arrow find its target!**

**Merida bites her lip in excitement; she kicks something behind her seat to make sure it is well hidden, but we get a glimpse of some arrows. **

Everyone leaned forward curiously.

**The suitors all stand up before the target, the people cheer and clap for them. The first is Young MacGuffin who holds the bow nervously. Next is Young Macintosh, he flicked his curly dark hair out of his eye earning him cheers among the ladies in the crowd. Wee Dingwall only standing there dazed, tugging on the string. **

**Fergus: Oi! Get on with it!**

**Fergus drops back in his seat impatiently. Young MacGuffin steppes ahead, he pulls back the arrow just a tiny bit then let's go. With light ding sound the arrow rushes through the air with speed, hitting the target outside of the black line on the very side. The crowd laughs at his misfortune and Lord MacGuffin slaps himself in the face. **

**Merida: I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers.**

**Fergus: Or holding up bridges!**

**They snicker and continue even when Elinor slaps Fergus in the arm.**

"Don't be so mean with him," Rapunzel tried to silence Merida and Fergus who were chuckling just like their future selves.

**The next archer Young Macintosh stands up. He holds the bow steadily; he shakes his hair out of his eyes and let's go of the arrow. It flew and hit the target just outside of the red dot. Suddenly Young Macintosh screams in rage and hits the bow to the ground several times.**

**Lord Macintosh: At least you hit the target son! **

**Merida: Oh, that's attractive.**

**Young Macintosh throws away the bow; it flew spinning above the crowds head then disappears. No one knew where it landed until they saw a hand reaching up with the bow in its grip. **

**Voice in the Crowd: I got it!**

The audience laughed. The highlander who recognized his voice stood up and bowed, the viewers clapped.

**Merida: Good arm!**

**Fergus: And such lovely flowing locks.**

**Elinor: Fergus.**

**Fergus: What?**

**Wee Dingwall is the next; he turns to pick an arrow from his quiver but he can't reach it and ends up turning around and letting all the arrows fall out into the ground. He manages to grab one but struggles with fitting it on the string. Lord Dingwall is watching him anxiously. **

**Merida: Oh, wee lamb.**

A series of 'aws' could be heard from those viewers who found the boy cute.

**Finally Wee Dingwall manages to aim but the arrow turns away, he places it back but every time he takes his eyes off it changes direction. **

**Fergus: Oh, come on! Shoot, boy!**

**Wee Dingwall suddenly lets go as he glances at the king. Yet the arrow hits the middle of the red circle to everyone's surprise. The crowd erupts in cheers while Wee Dingwall looks around confused.**

Everyone stood there with their jaws dropped.

**Lord Dingwall: Well done! Well done!**

**He does a little victory dance while the other two Lords silently rage.**

**Lord Dingwall: Feast your eyes!**

**He lifts up his kilt, the other two look down out of reflex and they immediately regret it. Lord MacGuffin turns away and covers his eye while Lord Macintosh turns around and falls to the ground gaging.**

Lord Macintosh and Lord MacGuffin were covering their eyes and gagging just like on the screen from witnessing such thing.

"That was more than impropriety," Tooth covered her eyes and so did many others.

**Elinor was surprised while Fergus looked like he was in shock.**

**Fergus: Well that's just grand now isn't it? Guess who's coming to dinner.**

**Elinor: Fergus **

**Fergus: By the way, hope you don't mind being called Lady Di- **

**Fergus turned to his other side where Merida was sitting only a second ago. But now instead of his daughter one of his black dogs was sitting on the throne like a well behaving puppy.**

Fergus's surprised face triggered laughs from the one part of the audience. The other part wondered where did the princess went.

Elinor looked at Merida; she had the same smirk on her face as before with her arms crossed

**The DunBroch clan's flag was impaled in the ground. Merida walked up and throws of the blue cape she put on showing herself without the headwear, letting her curly red hair hang free. Gasps could be heard from the crowd.**

**Merida: I am Merida, first born descendant of clan DunBroch and I'll be shooting for my own hand!**

Realization dawned on the viewers. They had to admit, Merida is pretty smart to use their own rules against them.

**Everyone gasped in surprise, the Lords looked at the queen. Elinor stood up.**

**Elinor: What are you doing?**

**Merida tries to pull back her arrow but the dress she was wearing was too tight, it didn't let her. **

**Elinor: Merida!**

**Merida: Arg… ah… gosh this dress!**

**Merida strains her muscles and the dress rips at the back and around the arms. She aims and walks past Young MacGuffin. Her arrow impales target right in the middle. The crowd is following her every move and gasps. **

**Elinor: Merida, stop this!**

**Elinor walks of the stand, but Merida seems to be deaf as she walks across Young Macintosh. His target was shot right in the middle as well. The crowd was now talking among them disturbed by what's happening.**

**Elinor: Don't you dare release another arrow!**

The people looked around with worry in their eyes, but they decided to stay silent. Merida would be in so much trouble after this.

**Elinor strides t towards her daughter with fury. Merida now stands before the target of Wee Dingwall. This moment was crucial. She saves her future now or never. Every noise and every thought was pushed out of her head as she let out her breath. The target was clear before her; she just had to stay calm, to quiet her impatiently beating heart. **

**Elinor: Merida, I forbid it!**

**Elinor was so close now, only a couple of feet away, her voice serious. But Merida was calm, so calm she couldn't her. She could feel the arrow gently slipping out of her fingers, she could almost see as the stick pent from the force and pushed away by that cold string. Pushed into the air as it jerked then spun steadily.**

**Elinor could see the traveling arrow, she watched in disbelief as her daughter gone against her yet again. The Lord watched with open mouth, they knew she couldn't miss. Fergus stood up from his throne not taking his eyes of the action before him.**

**The arrow didn't miss, it couldn't have, but another stood in its way. Yet this other wasn't a challenge to it. Its sharp point cut it up like it was butter. The other was split in two, destroyed by the new's power. This arrow hit its target in the heart not even missing by an inch, it sink into it and rested in its target's holding pole.**

**Three arrows in the same spot in each target, in the red center. Merida did it.**

**She turned and looked her mother in the eyes with a defiant look that matched her mother's contained fury.**

The silence was crushing in the theater, the soft sound of a dropping pin could have sounded like a gun shot. Even as the scene was over they didn't dear to utter a word.

Merida and Elinor were glaring at each other just like in the movie. The air suddenly went cold around them that made the father and the brothers to look between them with worry. But just like the other viewers there were scared to talk as well.

Rem and Cameron watched them with unreadable expressions. Cameron coughed in his hand. "The next scene is coming up. Please turn your attention back to the movie."

* * *

I'm back!

I want to reassure everyone that I haven't forgotten about this fic and I'm eager to continue. But, it turned out that it takes a long time to write a chapter (around 3-5 days), also I have many original stories to work on and everything had to fit in my free time. So yeah, this story may go slowly but I'm working on it so no worries. It's sad when these kinds of fics are abandoned, but that's not the case here.

Where I was: I took of the summer to finish one of my original works.

Thank you for everyone who didn't gave up on me and thank you for those who come back. And of the new reader: thanks for coming by.

~King


	4. Chapter 4 For a spell

For a spell

**A door opens to a room in the castle; Elinor throws Merida inside after she dragged her by her arm.**

"You shouldn't do that even if you are angry," Bunny said with his arms crossed, his eyes on the screen just like anyone else's. His words were whispered to Rem by Cameron.

Elinor agreed with him completely, but she felt the anger of her future self as well. What Merida did was outrageous; it was her right to be angry. But after what I she saw she doubted her choices. Elinor turned her head down, not wanting to look at the screen anymore.

Her reaction was only seen by Rem and Cameron. They paused a little with not so much as a smile on their faces.

**Elinor: I've just about had enough of you, lass!**

**Merida: You're the one that wants me to…!**

**Elinor: You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!**

**Merida: I followed the rules!**

**Elinor: You don't know what you've done!**

**She pointed at Merida accusingly and slammed the door.**

**Merida: I don't care how…**

**Elinor: They'll be fire and sword if it's not set right.**

**Merida: Just listen!**

**Elinor: I am the queen! You listen to me!**

**Merida: Oh! This is so unfair!**

**Elinor: Huh! Unfair?**

**Merida: You were never there for me! **

Elinor raised her head quickly; her saddened eyes were on her on screen daughter.

**She pulled out a sword from the holder and swung it around as she walked up and down in the room.**

**Merida: This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!**

**Elinor: Ach! You're acting like a child!**

**Merida: And you're a beast! That's what you are!**

**Merida pointed her sword at the tapestry of their family hanging from the wall, the one Elinor worked on. **

"Be careful with that!" Rapunzel cried. "She worked hard on it!"

**Elinor: Merida!**

**Merida: I will never be like you!**

**The edge of the sword was pressed into the tapestry.**

**Elinor: No! Stop that!**

**Merida: I'd rather die than be like you!**

**Merida swung her sword. It cut the tapestry from the middle to the very bottom leaving a gap between Elinor and Merida. **

Some gasps could be heard in the quiet theater.

**Elinor was shocked; she couldn't believe what happened to her work. But Merida didn't back down even after knowing the damage she had done. Elinor's face then turned into anger **

**And she walked up to her daughter with firm steps.**

**Elinor: Merida, you are a princess! I expect you to act line one!**

**She grabs the sword out of Merida's hand and throws it to the ground. Then she tugged off the bow from Merida's back and tossed it into the burning fire in the hearth. Merida had her hands on her mouth when Elinor looked at her, her expression turned from shocked to sad and she almost broke down in tears, but Merida ran out the door.**

The air grew chillier, even if the theater was warm. People looked at each other, 'She shouldn't have done that' was whispered a couple of times.

Rem wrote without looking up. "An eye for an eye," she whispered.

"Not the best strategy," Cameron added just as quietly.

**Elinor: Merida! Merida!**

**The string of the bow snapped with a pitiful 'ting' in the crackling fire.**

**Elinor: Oh dear.**

**She got the bow out from the hearth with a fire poker nearly burning her hand when she subconsciously reached for it. Her eyes roamed across the bow, once white but now scorched black.**

**Elinor: Oh, no! What have I done?**

**Guilt engulfed her as the screen showed her weeping just outside the open door. **

Elinor was close to tears as well as Merida, she couldn't stand looking at her beloved bow, it was completely ruined.

**Merida rode Angus into the woods as she wept into the horse's mane. They get of the path and Merida was hit by low branches when Angus came to a sudden halt and his rider was sent flying out of the saddle and into the hard ground.**

**Merida: (nearly crying) Angus!**

**Angus just pranced in one place not moving a bit. Merida, now noticing where she was, stood up. A circle of tall pillars of dark rocks towered above her and she was standing in the ring. **

**A soft sigh like noise caught Merida's attention. The will-o'-the-wisp stood there, hovering in the air. Merida moved closer, curiously. The little spirit seemed to have thin arms and beckoned her closer while letting out quiet mysterious sounds. As Merida tied to touch it the spirit slipped away and disappeared. But others showed up lighting a path into the darker part of the forest.**

"That's creepy," Jamie said and his friends along with many others agreed with him.

**Merida: (whisper) Come on Angus.**

**Angus hid behind a rock.**

**Merida: Angus!**

**The horse shook his head and neighed. **

"If the horse doesn't wants to go then maybe you should reconsider following ghosts into dark woods," Fishlegs noted.

"But I got to!" Merida pointed to the screen, her sadness forgotten for the moment. "The will-o'-the-wisp lead you to your fate! ... But you make it sound like it really is a bad idea."

"Sorry."

**Merida gave up and vent towards the wisps slowly, Angus neighed and followed her. The wisps beckoned her down on a path and disappearing like smoke, the forest was dark and only some light could escape through the gray clouds.**

**The view was on a wisp, with its blue transparent body and beady white eyes it was mesmerizing, then it dissolved and a small cottage built in the ground came in focus.**

**Merida: Why would the wisps lead me hear? **

Many gave a confused look. Why indeed.

**She entered through a small door into a dimly lit room full of wood carvings that were taking up every space, wooden puppets were hanging from the not too high ceiling and everything was carved as a bear. Tapping sounds could be heard and when the angle changed an old woman could be seen working on a bear statue twice her size. **

**The Witch: Oh, look around. You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off.**

**Merida: Uh…who are you?**

**The Witch: Just a humble woodcarver.**

"Somehow I don't believe her," Jack said. Sandy who was sitting beside him looked at the boy with a sand question mark above his head.

"What, you thing those spirits would lead her to some 'humble woodcarver' who is alone in the forest?"

Sandy nodded as he agreed with Jack, the question mark dissolved above his head.

**Merida: Um…I don't understand.**

**Merida picked up a pot that had a bear face carved into it. The old lady suddenly appeared beside her sweeping the floor. She startled her and Merida dropped the pot.**

**The Witch: See anything you like? Perhaps a touch of whimsy to brighten any damp chamber.**

**The old women showed her one of her works, but the broom remained there and kept on sweeping.**

"Uhm, Merida I think you should turn around," Rapunzel said.

The people watched the scene with open eyes, including Merida. "I know," she said.

"I knew it," Jack said a little surprised but smiling nonetheless.

**Merida: But the will-o'-the-wisps, they lea-**

**The Witch: Oh! This is one of a kind! I'll make a deal for this rare prize.**

**Merida looks behind her now seeing the broom was indeed moving on its own. **

**Merida: Your broom!**

**The old woman snapped her fingers and the broom stiffened in the air then fell down into the dust. **

**Merida: It was sweeping! By itself!**

**The Witch: That's ridiculous! Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know I'm a wi-…whistler…of wood! Oh, how about this conversation starter.**

The audience laughed. Merida wasn't in the store for five minutes and the old lady almost blew her cover two times already.

**Merida steppes back, hitting her head in some puppets. She looks to her side and sees a black crow standing on top of a statue motionlessly.**

**The Witch: Oh, a-a-a-a- that's stuffed, hehehe.**

**Merida slowly extends her hand to touch the crow it suddenly snaps its beak.**

**The Crow: Staring is rude.**

The people jumped in their seats. Animals don't talk! This woman was definitely a witch!

**Merida jumped back hitting her head into a beam, she pointed at the crow alarmed.**

**Merida: Aah! The crow- crow's talking!**

**The Crow: That's not all I can do! La-la-la-la-la….**

**The crow's voice was reaching a hight that became annoying. The old woman snapped her finger again and the broom jumped up and struck the bird. He fell to the ground and the broom tried to sweep him away when the crow jumped up and hissed at it. The broom hides behind a self in its fright knocking off some chairs in its way. **

"Aw, poor broom," Jack joked.

**Merida: You're a witch!**

**The Witch: Woodcarver!**

**When Merida turned around the witch was already working on a new carving. **

**Merida: That's why the wisp led me here!**

**The Witch: Woodcarver!**

**She made another statue with incredible speed, but still it couldn't stop the girl.**

**Merida: You'll change my fate!**

**The Witch: Woodcarver!**

**The witch chopped a huge log in half, inside was picture of a bear reaching for a bee hive.**

"That's literarily impossible," Hiccup said the teens and the others who were around him nodded in agreement. The witch is cutting the tree beneath herself.

**Merida: You see, it's my mother.**

**The Witch: I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers!**

**This finally made Merida to shut up.**

**The Witch: If you're not going to buy anything, get out!**

**The witch snapped her fingers and every sharp carving tool in the room flew by her side pointing at Merida, forcing her to back out the door.**

"That's the scariest thing I ever seen. You should run," Flynn turned to the red head.

Elinor was now scared for her daughter, who knows what can happen if she challenges a witch.

**Merida: No, the wisp led me here!**

**The Witch: I don't care! Get out! Shoo! Get! Be gone with you!**

**Merida: I'll buy it all!**

**Suddenly everything stopped.**

**The Witch: What…what's that?**

**Merida: Every carving.**

**The sharp, deadly tools now turned on their owner as if daring her to turn off the offer. The witch looked at them nervously.**

The audience couldn't help but chuckle. The table turned, witch!

**The Witch: Eh… he-he-he. And how are you going to pay for that, sweetie?**

**Immediately the tools were back at Merida.**

**Merida: With this.**

**She took off the medallion from her neck that Elinor gave her before the arrival of the clans. The shining jewelry mesmerized the witch and her crow that flew on her head. **

**The Witch: Oh, my! Lovely, that is!**

**The Crow: That'll set up for months.**

"But your mother gave you that!" Rapunzel tried to argue with her to not give up such a beautiful craftsmanship.

"Only to look pretty," Merida said with an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

Elinor was hurt by her words, but she knew nothing would come from arguing with her again. The previous fight was still too fresh in both her and everyone's mind.

**The weapon turned tools suddenly hit the ground with a loud clank. The witch grabbed the medallion but as she opened her hand it wasn't there. Looking up, she saw that Merida still had it.**

**Merida: Ah-ah-ah…Every carving, and one spell.**

**The Witch: Are you sure you know what you're doing?**

**Merida: I want a spell to change my mom. That will change my fate.**

**The Witch: Done!**

**The woman grabbed the medallion this time for real and shooed Merida out of the door.**

**Merida: Where are you going? **

"Isn't she going to do a spell for her?" Jamie looked at the screen confused.

**The witch didn't go far, only a couple steps and snapped her fingers high in the air. The cottage's door slammed shut, but not before the crow escaped from the house. **

**Merida: What are you doing?**

**The Witch: Never conjure where you carve, very important.**

**The witch opened the door again and reviled a room that was not the wood carver shop anymore but a dark room lit by candles from the shelf's and a cauldron with burning fire underneath it. Both of them went back in. **

"Wooooow!" the crowed said united.

**The Witch: The last time I did this was for a prince.**

**The Crow: Easy on the eye. **

**The Witch: He demanded I give him the strength of ten men, and he gave me this.**

**She showed Merida an old looking ring with two battle axes crossing each other on it.**

"Why is it important to know this?" Snotlout stared at the screen a little annoyed. Although, he had to admit, having ten men's power would be awesome, especially if we are talking about Viking men.

But Merida wasn't interested in these things; she only wanted to know one thing: did it worked?

**The Witch: For a spell. A spell that would change his fate.**

**Merida: And did he get what he was after?**

**The Witch: Oh! Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board. Now what do I need? **

**The witch started gathering the ingredients from questionable places and throwing them into the boiling cauldron, triggering different effects from it. **

**The Witch: That will do.**

**The witch stood on a stool and stirred the concoction with an iron spoon. The brew was giving of some strange green light that Merida watched with fascination. The witch pulled out the spoon that appeared to be melted; she throws it away and puts up an iron mask for herself and another for the crow. She puts in the final ingredient and waits with crossed arms as the green dim light grows brighter and whiter. **

**Merida watches the sudden reaction with wide eyes. **

"I think you shouldn't be doing that, lass," Gobber said a little worriedly.

**The witch looked from the cauldron to Merida and back several times. She slapped her hand on her eyes before an explosion of light engulfed the room and the outside as well. The sudden light made Angus panic. **

**The Witch: And now, let's see. What have we here?**

**She picked out a cake from the green bubbling goo with an iron tool and placed it gently on a rag on the table.**

"After knowing how that was made I wouldn't even go near it," Fishlegs stated, disgusted by the green goo the delicious looking cake had emerged from.

While many voiced their agreement with the chubby Viking boy the Thorston twins raised their hands and asked the same time: "Can we try that?"

**The crow nipped it a little bit but the witch slapped him and the bird landed somewhere on the other side of the room. **

"Poor bird," Rapunzel couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was just curious.

**Merida: Uh…a cake?**

**The Witch: You don't want it?**

**Merida: Yes! I want it! You're sure if I give this to my mom, it will change my fate?**

**The Witch: Oh, ho-ho-ho trust me! It'll do the trick, dearie.**

**The Witch: Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight.**

**The witch led Merida out of the cottage as if nothing had happened.**

**The Witch: Oh! Ugh oh! What was that thing about the spell?**

**Merida: Did you say something-**

**When she turned around she wasn't standing in the forest anymore but inside the circle of rocks with Angus.**

**Merida: …about…the spell?**

* * *

Another chapter after a pause! At least this was shorter, so we are progressing, yay! :D

I forgot to say that a picture of Rem and Cameron could be seen on my deviantart page so if you want you can go check it out. Link to the page is in my profile.

Please review and tell me your opinion, but please leave out the fact that I rarely update. I already know that's a problem.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Until then, bye!

~King


	5. Chapter 5 About the spell

About the spell

**The screen changed to the throne hall that was lit by candle lights from the chandeliers. The members of the clans were seated by the tables filled with food. Before them Fergus was dancing with his sword drawn singing merrily of the demon bear, Mor'du. The men sang along with him. **

**Fergus &amp; the men: (singing) Mor'du, Mor'du, now the time has come for all of us to slaughter you! Hey! Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du, Mor'du-**

"That seems to be fun!" the clansmen looked at the screen longingly. Who wouldn't want to join into a feast with such welcoming atmosphere?

**Merida opens the back door to the kitchen; no one was around and in the kitchen was only enough light to see. The music from the hall could be heard in hear as well.**

**Merida walked in cautiously looking around and placed that cake that was wrapped in cloth down on the table. She took a kettle of the fire and poured its content into a smaller pot. She placed everything neatly on a tray with the pot, a cup, the cake on a plate completed with berries, fork and a thistle flower by the side.**

"Neat, mate," Bunny joked. "Also, it doesn't make you suspicious at all."

"What do you mean?" she glared at him.

"No offence, but you don't seem like the kind who would prepare something like that. Not after the argument you had with your mom."

Merida had to admit he was right, she wouldn't do that. Nonetheless, she had to get her mom to eat that cake. IF she can believe the witch it would 'do the trick'.

**Merida picked up the tray and was walking to the door when the back door opened. **

**Elinor: Merida!**

**Merida: Mom! Oh…uh…I…um…**

**Elinor: Oh, I've been worried sick!**

**Merida: You…you were?**

**Elinor ran to her, grabbing her by the arm and looking her up and down worriedly.**

**Elinor: I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back! I didn't know what to think! Oh, look at you dress!**

**Merida: Oh, Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt.**

**Elinor: Well, you're home now. So that's the end of it.**

**Merida: Honestly?**

**Elinor: I've pacified the lords for now. You're father's out there 'entertaining' them.**

Merida's eyes shined up. Maybe something did happen to change her mother's view. Maybe the spell wasn't needed after all.

The viewers cheered up as well. Everything will turn out right.

**The screen changed to Fergus still singing.**

**Fergus: (singing) Come test my blade you mighty bear for gobbling up my leg! I'll hang you then skin you, hang your noggin on a peg!**

**Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves even the sons of the lord – well, Wee Dingwall was staring into empty space. Only the Lords had an angry look on their face. **

"They don't seem too pacified to me" Jack snickered.

**Elinor: Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made.**

**Merida's smile dropped. She picked up the plate from the tray and presented it to her mother with a forced smile that didn't turn out quite well.**

Merida slid down on her seat groaning. Her she was thinking she changed and she didn't have to use that spell anymore. But it looks like it can't be helped.

Elinor was shocked both by her onscreen self and her daughter. After that big argument she still wanted to go through with the marriage! Of course, her counterpart didn't see what she saw, but that's not an excuse. And Merida, she would seriously use a spell on her! She was lost of word.

**Elinor: What's this?**

**Merida: It's a peace offering. I made it, for you! Special.**

**Elinor: You made this for me?**

**She sank the fork into the cake and took out a small bit.**

**Elinor: Mm… (shudder) ugh… interesting flavor.**

The watchers shuddered with her. They weren't surprised it would taste bad, after seeing where it came from.

**Merida: How do you feel?**

**Elinor: What…what is that?**

**Merida: Different?**

**Elinor: Tart, and um…gamy!**

**Merida: Have you changed your mind at all about the marriage and all that?**

**Nearly throwing up, Elinor sat the plate down. She poured water and quickly washed down the awful taste.**

**Elinor: That's better. Now, why don't we go upstairs to the lords and put this whole kerfuffle to rest?**

**Elinor led Merida up on the stone stairs, but Merida kept glancing back at the cake. **

"It didn't work!" Merida covered her face.

**They walk down on a hallway to an door way that lead to the throne room. Suddenly Elinor falls against the door frame **

**Elinor: Oh!**

**Merida: Mother?**

**Elinor: I'm woozy suddenly. Oh, my head's spinning like a drop!**

**She falls again, Merida jumps to her side immediately, grabbing her arm.**

**Merida: Mom!**

**Elinor: Oh! Suddenly I'm not so well.**

**Merida: Uh…how do you feel about the marriage now?**

**Elinor: Merida! Ah! Oh, just take me to my room?**

The audience became worried for Elinor. They started to talk among themselves.

"What's wrong?"

"Is she alright?"

"It must have been because of that cursed cake!"

**Merida helped Elinor, the two walked to the stairs that led to the upper levels of the castle. Meanwhile Fergus had two man place a stuffed bear statue put on his throne while he was standing on top of an empty table holding a bow and a single arrow.**

**Fergus: -That's good, that's good. A wee bit to the left, that's good, that's good. That's good enough, now get out of there boys. I don't want you to spoil my shot.**

**The lords noticed Elinor and they immediately jumped up and run to them. They stopped at the bottom of the stair.**

**Lord MacGuffin: Queen! We've been waiting, patiently.**

**Elinor: My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer… *Burp***

**Everyone was surprised even Elinor herself, but she tried to pay it no mind. Still her stomach hurt so much and she didn't know the reason why.**

Elinor's face became so red.

**Elinor: …presently. Now, if you'll excuse us.**

**They proceed to climb up the stair. Fergus let loose of his arrow and it hits the bear right in the nose. **

**Fergus: Elinor, look its Mor'du! Ha-ha-ha!**

**Elinor waves him of, she I feeling worse by the minute and this is noticed by her husband.**

**Fergus: Elinor, are you alright, dear?**

**Elinor: Fine, I'm fine! Go back to avenging your leg! Ouh. **

**Fergus: Hai! You heard her lads! I dream about the perfect way to make this devil to die!**

**An axe was handed to Fergus and he throws the weapon that hits the bear directly on the head.**

**Merida covers Elinor after she laid down in her bed.**

**Merida: Just take all the time you need to get yourself right, mom. And maybe in a bit you might have something new to say on the marriage?**

**Elinor: What was in that cake?**

**Merida: Ah, puff, cake!**

**Elinor groans in pain and rolls of the other side of the bed.**

Merida started to feel guilty; she didn't meant to hurt her mother. She didn't even know what the spell would do!

Meanwhile the worry for Elinor became greater. Elinor watched with concern as well.

**Merida: Mom? So, I…I'll just tell them the wedding's off then?**

**Elinor: *groan***

**Merida: Mom?**

**Merida walks around the bed, worried for her mother. Elinor was stirring under the cover on the floor still groaning in pain. Then she got taking the blanket with her, but something was wrong as her form continued to grow and grow until she almost reached the ceiling. Merida looked at the towering figure with fear and shock.**

The people's eyes grew wide. What was going on?! Was the witch's spell started to work?!

**The blanket fell off, reveling the head of a bear; Merida gasped. The bear turned around, her long clawed paws searching for support, a drunken look on her face.**

"A bear?! She just turned into a bear? How is that possible?!" Merida was beyond herself. She turned to the two scientists who brought them here.

"It's magic."

"A good question," Rem said as she didn't heard her partner. "When I found the compound that can turn a living organism into another living organism I'll call you immediately."

"Why can't you see what's clearly before you?"

"Maybe I can turn you into a cat."

"A cat? Why a cat?"

"Maybe you would be cuter."

"Can't you turn me into a tiger or a lion, perhaps? Just something bigger than a cat."

"What do you have against cats?"

"Nothing, let's continue the movie."

**Merida fell to the ground and screamed, she backed into a table as she tried to crawl away. The bear wobbled around on her hind legs coming closer to her. Merida tried to back further away but the table didn't let her. **

**Merida: B-b-b-bear!**

**The bear suddenly stopped and looked behind her, where Merida pointed with fright. She saw her own shadow on the wall, in fright she fell to the ground and crawled beside Merida. She put her huge paw before her as if to protect the girl while she looked around the room in panic, searching for the beast.**

**Merida and the bear looked at each other and the beast roared in fright, which made Merida scream again. The bear looked at her hurt and confused. **

**Until she looked at her 'hands'. She couldn't believe it, these weren't her hands! She touched her face as well and the shape was all wrong. Quickly she scrambled for a mirror and looked at her face. The face of a bear looked back at her.**

**She stumbled back falling into the bed a breaking it, she got out but clumsy on her feet fell against a shelf sending everything flying. Merida propped herself up on the table and watched with fear what was happening. The bear tried to stand again but slipped on the objects scattered on the floor. She fell against the wall and the tapestry fell on her.**

**Merida: Mom? **

**The bear throw of the tapestry and looked around as if she was called.**

**Merida: You're….you're a bear! Why a bear? Oh, that scaffie witch gave me a gammy spell!**

**Elinor looked at herself until Merida's word sunk in. She glared at her daughter.**

"Oh, busted!" Tuffnut snickered. "You shouldn't have said a word!"

"Yeah, not even we are that that stupid!"

"We are not?" he got a punch from his annoyed sister.

**Merida: It's not my fault! I didn't ask her to change you into a bear. I just wanted her to change…you.**

**Elinor became mad and roared Merida's face. She only stood there taking the wind of the scream.**

**Fergus: Sh, did you hear that? (sniffing the air) Something's not right.**

**The music slowly quieted down.**

Fergus groaned, for once cursing his instincts.

**Back in the room, Elinor was walking up and down before the fire place, scolding Merida on bear language who was sitting on the broken bed. **

**Merida: There's no point in having a go at me. The witch is to blame. Gogly old hag.**

**Elinor puts up her crown, even as a bear she tried to act dignified. Then she noticed the thorn up remains of her beautiful dress on the ground. She picked it up, but saw that it can't be mended; she picked up the blanket to see if it was to any use. She debated over witch one to wear and ignored Merida who stood up and was pacing behind her. **

**Merida: (mumbling angrily) I'll go over to her place. Arg, unbelievable! I'll get her to fix this. I'll get blamed for this-**

**Fergus sniffed the air like a hunting dog, his face suddenly turned serious. He jumped of the table and ran up the stairs. **

**Fergus: Everybody, follow me! And keep that sharp eye.**

**The people stood up from their tables and followed the king.**

"Oh no, darling I'm so sorry," Fergus took Elinor's hand in his own. He was so afraid that he would do something stupid; he would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him.

"Don't apologies, darling, you don't know what happened. You just do what you do," she gave him a smile that warmed up the king's heart. Everything will be alright.

**Lord Dingwall: Here we go another hunt through the castle.**

**Lord MacGuffin: We haven't even had dessert jet.**

**Young MacGuffin: Since yer sayin it I wasna anya say it myself. Og dae gahere wa a liɾle.**

**Young Macintosh: I have no idea.**

**Elinor squeezes herself through the door, wrapped in the blanket. Merida was quickly after her.**

**Merida: Mom, you can't go out there! Mom! Wait! What are you doing!**

**Elinor: *growl*?**

**Merida: Dad! The Bear King! If he so much as sees you, you're dead!**

**Noises came from the staircase, Merida peeks out the corner to see her father and the lords coming up.**

**Lord Macintosh: … - Oh and just what exactly are we after?**

**Elinor turned around and walked to the other direction as fast as she could. Merida followed her, she disappeared just in time when Fergus reached the corridor, sniffing the air.**

**Lord MacGuffin: Bears, what else? He is after all the king.**

**Fergus inspects the hallway where Merida and Elinor were in just a moment ago. The lords are standing behind him with their whole clans.**

**Lord MacGuffin: He is just like a hound, with that nose of his.**

"How can he do that, he is like a dog!" Rapunzel said. "Does he do that often?"

"Time to time," Merida smiled and glanced up at her father. Fergus was trying to hold back a smirk .

**Merida: Mom! Wait! We have to-**

**Elinor doesn't listens to her, just keeps walking. She toppled over a candle holder. The iron hit the ground with a loud clank that caught Fergus's attention.**

**Fergus: Follow me.**

**Merida tries to stop her mother but again she is ignored.**

**Merida: Stop!**

**She grabs the blanket and pulls it off of her. Elinor covers herself; she only questions Merida with her eyes: 'how could you do that?'**

**Merida: You're covered with fur! You're not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see you!**

**Maudie stood there in another hallway, looking at them with terrified, wide eyes and shaking lips. **

"I spoke to soon," Merida groaned.

**Elinor waves at her a little embarrassed, while Merida just stands there. A scream erupts from Maudie as she runs for her life, throwing away everything she was holding. **

**Merida: Now you've done it.**

**Maudie ran with her hands up in the air, until she was stopped by the sharp edge of a sword against her throat. She went silent immediately and froze of fear.**

**Fergus: Maudie?**

**At the other end of the word was king Fergus, he draw back his weapon. Maudie was still panicking, trying to tell him what she saw, but she only stuttered.**

**Fergus: Just calm down, lass. What is it?**

"Aw, poor Maudie, you scared her to death," Jack said to Elinor, but of course she didn't hear him.

Cameron looked at him with pity. "She certainly did," he said softly after he coughed in his hand. Many looked at him like he had gone crazy. Jack on the other hand smiled at him.

Rem looked at her partner and then to the seats were the Guardians and the winter spirit were sitting. There were only empty chairs there in her perspective. She felt like she was left out of something.

**The king grew impatient and grabbed the woman by the arm.**

**Fergus: Spit it out Maudie**

**Maudie: BEAR!**

**Fergus: I knew it.**

**Maudie is pushed out of the way the whole horde ran down the hallway with battle cries.**

**Merida: Just listen to me. We can't go this way. You'll be seen.**

**Shouting could be heard from another path.**

**Merida: Quick this way!**

**Merida runs down the hall she wanted to avoid, but she didn't saw Elinor running the other way. Merida ran down a spiral staircase when she noticed Elinor wasn't with her.**

"This gets better every single time," Merida covered her face. How much trouble they can get in?

**Elinor unfortunately knocked over everything she came across, and the tapestry she tried to hide behind was too small to cover her up entirely. Finally she entered a room that might be a good hiding spot. It was a room decorated with hunting trophies and by coincidence the triplets were there as well building a statue from the trophies. Both the princes and Elinor were surprised to see each other. The mouth of the dear hang open.**

**Merida was searching for her mother through the castle. She heard noises and quickly ran and hid behind a corridor from the wildly running crowd led by Fergus. Luckily she got away unnoticed, but when she took a couple steps she tripped in an upturned furniture.**

**Merida could hear roaring from the next room, she got up and pushed in the opened door. Inside the triplets were lectured by Elinor and were putting back the dear head to its rightful place.**

**The triplets saw Merida and one of them gestured to the bear as to ask 'what is this?' Elinor did the same but hers came down as 'could you believe this?'**

The audience laughed a little bit.

"It looks like you need a bear to keep those kids in check," Flynn joked.

"Or their mother," Rapunzel said joining in.

**Merida: A witch turned mom into a bear. It's not my fault. We've got to get out of the castle. I need your help!**

**The princes had a stern look on their faces.**

**Merida: Oh, alright! You can have my deserts for two…three weeks!**

**The one in the middle gestured for more.**

**Merida: Fine! A year!**

**They nod.**

"Greedy," she huffed. The triplets fidgeted in their seats excitedly. They get to prank the clansmen ans were getting desserts as prize! This is the best day of their life!

**Fergus stops the crowed as he hears the growl of the bear, but in reality it was only one of the princes who made that noise with a vase. His brother used a frog to make a bear's shadow on the wall.**

**Fergus: There it goes!**

**They chased the shadow across the castle, throwing weapons at it, but it always got away. Through the hunt Fergus was the most passionate who always was first, ahead of everyone. Little did he know that his sons were playing a game on him and escaping in the last time through the many secret passages.**

The warriors felt so defeated, they were tricked this mercilessly by little kids.

**While the warriors were busy Elinor and Merida were led on a safe path. Elinor was still not used to her new form and she knocked down everything that came in her way on the narrow hallways. **

**Merida: Come on, mom! **

**The triplets led the warriors up to the tower where they came to a dead end and the bear was nowhere to be found.**

**Lord Dingwall: It must have spirited wings**

**Lord MacGuffin: Or carried away by a giant birdy.**

**Lord Dingwall: A dragon, perhaps**

**Lord Macintosh: A bear in the castle, makes sense, it can open door with its giant paws.**

**Fergus: Let's just get inside.**

**Fergus grabbed the handle of the trap door and pulled, but it wouldn't budge**

**Fergus: It's locked.**

**Lord MacGuffin: Dingwall was the last to come!**

**Lord Dingwall: I propped it open with a stick.**

**Inside two of the triplets were shown as they let the stick fall into the dark abyss of the tower. Then they slid down on a rope, leaving the warriors trapped up there.**

"Oh, great! How are we going to get down from there now?" Lord Macintosh looked at Lord Dingwall with a spiteful look.

"Why are you looking at me?! It was them who locked the door!" he pointed at the princes who were congratulating each other.

"Well, if you propped it out with something heavier they wouldn't been able to move it!"

"How should I knew they were after us?!"

"You should-"

"Would you finish it already?"

The lord were quieted by the king, but thankfully they argument was recorded by Rem's never tiring hand.

**The kitchen's door opened, but the boy stopped his followers as he heard voices speaking. Two of her friends tried to calm down Maudie and get her to speak of what she saw.**

**Servant #1: What did you see, Maudie?**

**Servant #2: Spit it out, Maudie!**

**Servant #1: Oh, for goodness sake, Maudie, would you get a grip on yourself?**

**Then came a rattling from the chimney that caught Maudie's attention. One of the boys fell down with a cooked chicken over his head, but Maudie didn't recognize this. She only saw the 'thing' get up and shaking its limbs. Maudie screamed and jumped up, running from the kitchen, the servants followed close to her, confused – they didn't saw the boy. **

Maudie watched everything whit her hands on her heart, she tried to stay calm. Everyone knew she wasn't the bravest there is, but must fate be so crule to her to give her a heart attack every minute?

**Merida: Come on, mom, quick!**

**Elinor squeezes herself in the door, but she slips and falls down the stairs. She gets up but breaks many pots in the process, as she walks to the door she hits her head in the frying pans hanging from their holder.**

"That big size is really impractical," Elinor noted after seeing herself fall and stumble in everything that came in her way.

**The boys run up to them proud for the well pulled prank. Elinor turns back to look at her boys, she lets out a sorrowful wine and put her paws on her heart. **

**Merida: They'll be fine. Won't you, boys? Mom, we've got to hurry!**

**She pushed Elinor out of the door.**

**Merida: Now, I'll be back soon. Go on and help yourself to anything you want, as a reward.**

**She didn't had to say anything else, as soon as the door closed the boys were looking around the room they were left in, searching for any goods they could find. Suddenly they notice something and ran up to the table. They rose to their toes to take a good look a delicious looking cake that was laying there forgotten.**

A simultaneous 'oh no' could be heard from the people. The triplets only scratched their heads sheepishly.

**The screen changed to the edge of the castle tower where cloths were tied together as a rope. Down on the ground the clan members gathered. They waited until Wee Dingwall climbed or more like fell down from the makeshift ropes.**

**Fergus: Right.**

**Everyone started to walk inside and that's when we see that they are half naked, they bottom showed on the screen.**

The theater was filled with laughter; the warriors covered their faces in shame. Couldn't they come up with something else?

Even Rem and Cameron chuckled but they tried to hide it from them.

**Merida and Elinor arrived to the circle of monoliths. Elinor was standing in the middle while Merida was walking around the huge rocks.**

**Merida: Where are these wisps? Come out wisps. Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage! I'm here. Fine, don't come out now that my mom's watching!**

**Elinor: *growl*?**

**Merida: I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there! Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest.**

**Elinor stopped her and started walking into the forest on her hind legs.**

**Merida: Does she think that I just happened upon a witch's cottage?**

**They were walking in the forest of gnarled, black trees, until Merida stopped and looked around.**

**Merida: Oh, mom! I know this place. The witch's cottage … is this way! Come on! Hurry!**

**She ran down on a familiar path, avoiding low hanging branches. There was the cottage on the clearing, laminated by the light of the moon. It seemed peaceful, only crickets and owls were singing in the night. **

"Ha! Problem solved," Merida leaned back victoriously. The witch is going to set everything right.

"I have a bad feeling about this," North said.

"Don't come again!" Bunny groaned, "What could go wrong?"

**Merida: I can't believe it! I found it!**

**Elinor walked up to her but Merida ran already to the door and swung it open. But the cottage was empty and cold, only the brick walls the cauldron and a stool with small bottles on it stood there.**

**Merida: No! She was here! **

Everyone was shocked. The witch disappeared!

**She closed the door and turned to Elinor.**

**Merida: No, really! She was just here!**

**Elinor: *groan* **

**Merida: Oh, wait.**

**As if remembering something she walked away from the house and snapped her fingers, and then she ran back to the door. She opened it with hopes but the room was unchanged, same abandoned and cold.**

**Merida: No!**

**She closed the door and opened it again, then continued to do so as if it would bring back the candle lit witch workshop. Yet nothing happened. **

**Merida: No! No! No!**

"How am I going to turn back mom to normal, now?" Merida cried.

**She stepped in and her feet caught into a string that activated a precise mechanism that involved a flying knife that missed Merida by a hair. A bag of something was dropped in the cauldron which started to let out a faint blue steam or mist, bubbling sounds came from its bottom. **

**Merida slowly got closer when the witches face suddenly appeared in the mist, surprising both of them.**

**The Witch: Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear themed carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour vial one into the cauldron. If you'd like Bedouin garlic, vial two, if you're that red-haired lass, vial three, to speak with a live homunculus-**

**Merida grabbed the bottle in the middle and poured it into cauldron. The witch's face disappeared with a poof and appeared again.**

Everyone paid attention to the screen.

**The Witch: Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman's festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words: (mist turns red, she speaks on an mystic voice) 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.'**

**Merida: Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?**

"I don't know!" Merida groaned again.

**The Witch: One more time. 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!**

**Merida: No! No! Where did you go!**

**She poured the content of another bottle into the cauldron.**

**The Witch: Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home to bear themed carvings and-**

**Merida: What?!**

**She grabs one bottle after another and dumping it all in into the cauldron. The witch's words become a jumble as Merida panicked even more. **

**Merida: Maybe there is – there is a spell or a writhing!**

"I think you shouldn't do that," Flynn warned her.

"Why not? There might be something in there."

"I wouldn't touch a witch's belongings, just saying."

**Everything was poured in, the mist become brighter, both of them stepped back from the cauldron, and Merida dropped the bottles. The witch's face popped in and out in every minute, going faster and faster, her words incoherent. Only the last words "have a lovely day" could be understood as Elinor hugged Merida, turning away from the bright light. **

**The cottage exploded in a flash of light and when they opened their eyes the small house laid in its pieces around them.**

**Rain started to fall so Merida made a little cover for them from left over planks. She sat down inside, keeping a distance from her mother. Elinor sighed, hopeless and lost. **

**Merida: We'll sort it out tomorrow.**

**She gave her a small smile, but Elinor didn't believe her. She turned around leaving Merida alone to deal with her guilt. She looked up at the sky as thunder stuck, she felt cold and so small, and mostly afraid that she won't be able to correct her mistake.**

**The view distanced from her as if proving its point, the rain drops and the thunder could be the only thing to hear. But then came a soft singing sound and everything turned to white.**

The people murmured in confusion. What was going on?

**A woman's singing could be heard as we see little Merida playing with a wooden horse in front of the fire place. Elinor was sitting on a chair working on a tapestry on her lap. She was the one singing as rain drops hit the glass of their window. **

**Thunder stuck and Merida screamed. She dropped her toy and hid under the tapestry. Elinor gently raised the fabric from her daughter's head.**

**Elinor: My brave wee lassie. I'm here. I'll always be right here.**

**Merida's worries disappeared. They hugged as Elinor continued her song. Merida joined in as the singing and the warm room faded away.**

The viewer smiled at the scene, it was so heartwarming, especially after all the hurt that has been shown in the movie. Elinor was touched by it, her eyes watered up. Fergus took her hand and comforted her with a gentle smile. It worked.

Merida was so confused. Why didn't she remember of this sooner? She felt worse by this, she only hoped she could really figure it out how to turn he mom back to normal.

* * *

**Finally done! Took long enough again, at least it's long.**

**Review, please! Let me know what you think.**

**~King**


	6. Chapter 6 Writing our fate

**Thank you for your review and also for your patients. Here is a long chapter, hope you like it.**

**Please check out the poll in my profile to vote for the next story. Poll closes when this one is finished.**

* * *

Writing our fate

**Morning came and the rain had stopped pouring. Merida wakes up to see that Elinor had set a table for breakfast. **

**Merida: Uh…good morning. **

**Elinor: *roar***

**Merida: So, what's all this supposed to be?**

"She made breakfast for you!" Rapunzel giggled.

"So we are starting with a white page?" Merida looked at Elinor hopefully.

"If we are in this situation, we might," Elinor smiled a little. She turned back to the screen curious what the new day was holding for them.

**Elinor points at the other chair; Merida sits down, putting her bow on the table.**

**Elinor: *displeased groan***

**Merida: What?**

**Elinor: *series of grumbles***

**Merida: Sorry, I don't speak bear.**

"Isn't it obvious what she wants?" Hiccup asked. "No weapons on the table, remember?"

"Oh!" Merida realized.

**Elinor mimes that she wasn't Merida to get her bow of the table**

**Merida: Oh!**

**The bow is placed beside the table. Satisfied Elinor begins to eat the berries on her plate. She tries to cut them in half with makeshift cutlery form wood. The knife slips and the berry rockets of the plate hitting Merida in the forehead. Elinor quickly puts the cutlery down and proceeds to eat with her paws acting as elegant as a bear could be. She filches at the sour taste of the berry. **

**Merida: Find those by the creek, did you? **

**She picks up a berry to investigate it, Elinor nods proudly. **

**Merida: They're Nightshade berries. They're poisonous.**

**Elinor spit out the berries, panicking she pours water for herself in a cup and starts gulping it down. Merida looks into the vessel. **

The audience snickered at her misfortune.

**Merida: Where did you get this water? It has worms!**

**Elinor spits out the water as well, she almost faints and falls on the side of the table. The wood flies away spinning and falls somewhere in the forest, scared crows fly up in panic.**

The viewers giggled.

**Merida: Come on.**

**A fish is swimming peacefully in the water not seeing Merida on the shore aiming her arrow at it. Elinor watches not far away and flinches when the arrow hits the water.**

**Merida: Breakfast!**

**Merida pulls out the arrow with the beautiful simmering fish pierced on it. Elinor claps her paw.**

**Merida: Oh, wait! A princess should not have weapons, in your opinion.**

**Elinor agrees with her but then glares at her for using this moment to her advantage.**

**Merida: There you go. Go on.**

**The fish as it is still alive wriggles on the stick, Elinor turns away in disgust and shoos the fish away. **

The slimy fish caught the attention of the dragons, how could she turn down such a treat! Humans were complicated.

**Merida: How do you know you don't like it if you won't try it?**

**Elinor wouldn't budge so Merida had to cook the fish; she then placed it on a leaf before her mother. Elinor takes a bite out of it with her wooden cutlery and approves of the cooking, and then suddenly she was on the fish gobbling it up like a wild animal. **

**Merida jumped in surprise, but after that she just kept watching. Elinor straightened a little embarrassed and she wiped her mouth with a leaf. She put up two claws as to ask for more.**

Merida watched with the same curious look. "I didn't know that you can act like that, mom."

Elinor thought. That fish must have been really delicious. The dragons huffed, they ruined that fish that's for sure.

**Two more fishes were cooked and placed before the patiently waiting Elinor. She gulped them down fast and then signed for four more. Merida pointed to the river; if she wanted fish she had to get it.**

**Elinor looked at the river where fishes were jumping up against the flow; she placed her crown on a rock and walked in the river.**

**Elinor stood on top of the rocks where the fishes jumped out of the water, but she couldn't catch not a single one and fell and get herself soaked. A couple of fishes hit her in the head as if to mock her for her failure. **

Merida busted out laughing with some adults and children. The scene was just too adorable with Elinor's confused and annoyed face. Elinor blushed; she was really no good as a bear.

**Next Merida stands beside her trying to teach her how to catch prey like a bear. Elinor waits for a fish to jump in her mouth, but one accidentally does she has to spit it out. Merida laughs at her but when a fish jumps by Elinor catches it by instinct. Merida claps in joy.**

**Elinor and Merida have fun with catching as many fish as they can, mostly failing. The hunting turns into a game of tag and splashing water. They didn't even notice that the day had drifted by.**

**Merida looks at Elinor as she eats a fish raw and licked her paw clean. She smiles to herself, she didn't had this much fun with her mother in a long time. **

Merida looks at her mother with a wide smile on her face, Elinor smiled at her as well. There was no need for words; through the screen they felt that they got closer to each other. Like the argument that lead up to that point didn't even happened. They knew it wasn't true, but after they broke the spell they are going to have a better relationship. Both of them silently swore on that.

**Elinor stands up and walks away on all four.**

**Merida: Hey, where are you going?**

**She runs after her but doesn't forget to grab her bow and cape. The crown however was left forgotten on the rock.**

**Elinor walks through the forest on all four, Merida catches up to her but it seems that Elinor doesn't notice her. **

**Merida: Mom, come back!**

**Elinor turns around and growls at her. Merida backs away, but Elinor keeps coming closer growling and bearing her teeth on the girl. **

Confusion engulfed the audience. What was happening?

"Oh no," Elinor covers her mouth.

"Run, lass, she is going to attack!" Fergus' instinct kicked in, if someone then he knew how a wild bear would act. He looked to the side to see Elinor looking up at him with those fearful eyes. "Darling, I- I shouldn't have…"

He didn't knew what to say so he shut up.

**Merida: Mom, is that you?**

**Elinor raises her long clawed paw and roars, Merida screams. Suddenly as if a spell was broken Elinor came back to her senses. She looked at her daughter confused; she notices her raise paw but still didn't know what was going on.**

**Merida: Mom? **

**Elinor stood up on her hind legs, looking down at her daughter worried.**

**Merida: You changed. Like you were a…I mean, like you were a bear on the inside.**

"The spell is starting to become permanent," Rapunzel whispered with her hands over her mouth.

"What!?" Merida jumped in her seat.

"The day passed, you barely have time to break the spell!"

**Elinor couldn't believe what she heard but she looked behind Merida and noticed something. Merida turned around and there it was a small blue ghost floating in midair.**

**Merida: A wisp.**

**Elinor rushed at the wisp and jumped on it, but she didn't manage to catch it as it disappeared and appeared not far from them again.**

**Merida: Mom, stop it!**

**Elinor kept on chasing the little wisp, until it appeared above Merida's head.**

**Merida: Mom, no!**

**Merida leaned away as Elinor tried to close the wisp in her paw but it vanished again. Elinor was annoyed with it but she heard a faint sigh and went after it.**

**Merida: Mom!**

"Mom, you are going to chase it away!" Merida shouted at the screen.

**Elinor was chasing the wisp close slipping and tripping and hitting her head in a tree when the wisp just went through it. The wisp let out a voice similar to a giggle. **

**Merida: Mom, I know you are scared; you're tired you don't understand, but we need to keep our heads. Just calm down, listen. **

**Elinor stopped and the both of them listen. There is only quiet in the forest around them but soon small voices could be heard coming from seemingly everywhere. They kept listening closely until there came a slightly louder sound. Behind them was a wisp and slowly his friends have appeared as well forming a line.**

**Merida: They will show us the way.**

**They walked slowly following the wisps' lead.**

**The view goes above the trees to show the faint line of spirits leading them into the dark fogged up part of the forest while on the other side the sun was going down. **

**They arrived to a place where the fog was thick and covered everything in a white curtain, where the trees had no leafs and stood on the black bear ground lifeless. The last wisp the only beacon on this land disappeared before a rock gate. **

"I wouldn't follow them if they lead me to these kinds of places," Fishlegs slumped down on his seat.

"Pull yourself together," Snotlout growled at him.

**Merida: Mom, look! **

**Two battle axes were carved into the gate, there were just like the ones on the ring the witch had showed Merida. As they walked under it she wondered what does this means. **

**A long unused path lead up to ruins destroyed by time or something more powerful.**

**Merida: Why did the wisps bring us here?**

**They climb higher exploring the ruins that stood on the edge of a cliff on looking the sea. Merida looked around astonished.**

**Merida: Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long long tim- ahh!**

**The ground collapsed under her feet and Merida fell down on a heap of rocks and slid down till she landed on a rock stairs. Bones were littered below her. Elinor ran to the hole and roared down in worry.**

"Merida!" Elinor screamed.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm fine. Probably," Merida tried to calm her down.

**Merida: I'm fine, mom! Fine!**

"See."

**She stood up and looked around; there was enough light coming through the hole to see. The room she had fallen in was huge but littered with bones and fallen rocks. There was four rock thrones place against the wall on a platform. **

**Merida: It's a…throne room. Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes?**

"You think that story is real?" Jack turned to Cameron, with the hope that the only one expect the Guardians could have the answer.

"What do you think? Is it?" Cameron asked back with a mysterious look on his face. Again the people looked at him like he was crazy.

**Elinor looked down as Merida kept exploring. She walked to a stone slab, it had four figures carved on it but it was broken between the third and fourth person. Looking closer the fourth figure was distorted by long claw marks all over it.**

**Merida: One, two, three, four. The oldest. Split like the tapestry. **

**The screen to the image of the family tapestry being cut in half by Merida's sword then to the slab that was broken by a heavy axe. Big man stood before it, his face changed to a bear's head and as he growled his eyes shined white.**

**Merida jumped back as if she had seen it all.**

"Did you really see that?" Jamie asked with wide eyes.

"I have no idea," Merida looked at the screen with open mouth.

**Merida: The spell. It happened before. **

**She now saw as she walked back slowly the walls are littered with claw marks. On the side in heap lined up by the wall and ruin were the skeletons of warriors some still in their metal armor, the other's cloths have rotten away with time along with flesh.**

**Merida: The strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed his fate.**

**Her eyes traveled across the scene.**

**Merida: Oh, no! The prince became…**

**A hunched over figure slowly crept closer to her, its eyes are shining white dots. Merida turned around to face the thing that towered above her.**

The people leaned back as if the figure could jump out and kill them.

**Merida: Mor'du!**

**Mor'du growled, Merida fired an arrow at the beast but he didn't even felt it. The bear jumped after her but she managed to get away, his huge claw pinned down the Merida's cape and dragged her down. But cape's holder snapped allowing Merida to escape. She climbed up on a broken pillar and reached for Elinor. **

**Elinor was too far away to reach her daughter and Mor'du was there raising his deadly claws. **

The fear for their wellbeing switched to Merida's safety. Fergus and Elinor were holding hands tightly, worrying over their daughter.

**Merida jumps, she reaches Elinor's outstretched paw just as Mor'du missed her by a hair. He saw as his prey got away.**

The audience were relived, but that wasn't the end of it.

**Merida climbed up she could she Elinor was before hear. Suddenly busting through the ancient floor came Mor'du. Elinor pushed down a weak wall that fell to pieces and buried the beast under itself.**

**Merida jumped on Elinor and she ran from the ruins as fast as she could. The castle disappeared in the milk white fog fast. Merida noticed two rock pillars that she didn't remember passing on their way and suddenly there was one before them.**

**Elinor tried to stop but she slid on the grass and she bumped into the rock hard. The pillar wobbled a little threateningly, but stopped. They were in the same circle where Merida first met the wisps. **

Fergus kissed Elinor on her cheek, and then he ruffled Merida's hair who had been sitting before him. "Oh, lasses, you have been so lucky!"

**Merida: Mom, we need to get back to the castle.**

**Elinor: *we can't***

**Merida: If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! **

**Elinor couldn't believe it, she would become like Mor'du, that blood thirsty animal.**

"But how are you going to turn her back to normal?" Flynn asked, everyone was asking the same.

"I think I have an idea," Merida tapped her chin. She was sure that her future self had already figured it out by now.

**Merida: Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!**

**It was late at night and the two peek over a rock, before them was the castle, its walls were laminated by torches and guards were stationed on the wall. They look at each other and Elinor shook her head, she can't do that, they barely escaped last time. **

**Merida: Mom! Do you have a better idea?**

**Elinor seems to think then something comes to her mind.**

**Guards were patrolling on the bridge but below them in the rock wall was a gate way sealed by iron bars. Elinor tugged on the bars until they came out of the wall.**

**Merida: That will do.**

**They climbed out of the well after the patrolling warriors left. They entered into the hallway and there they were before the throne room. Noises came from the room, inside the four clans had built a barricade for themselves and were on an all-out war with each other. **

Elinor pinched the brim of her nose in annoyance. "Can't you be left alone for a day?"

The clansmen found no shame in this; they secretly expected to be at each other's throat at a given time. The Lords glared at each other with hateful eyes.

**Lord MacGuffin: No more time, no more tradition! We settle this down!**

**Lord Macintosh: You're the king, you decide which of our sons your daughter is gonna marry!**

**Fergus: None of your sons are fit to marry my daughter!**

**Lord Dingwall: Then our alliance is over! This means war! **

**Merida peeked inside on the slightly open door.**

**Merida: They gonna murder each other! You got to stop them before it's too late!**

**Elinor: (points at herself)**

**Merida: I know, I know! But how do we get you through there and up to the tapestry while they are boiling over like that?**

**Elinor: (shrugs) **

**Merida: Urg!**

**Elinor: (gets an idea, points at Merida)**

**Merida looks up at her. **

The audience leaned ahead in curiosity. What did they came up with? How can they solve this problem?

**Inside the throne room the clans were ready to rush at each other when Merida suddenly appears. She walks in confident and everything goes silent.**

**Fergus: What are you doing lass?**

**Merida: It alright dad, (turns to the crowd) I, uhm, I have…**

**Elinor peeks in the door.**

"To tell the truth, I wasn't expected that," Merida rested her elbow on the chairs arm and rested her chin in her palm. "What am I going to say to them?" she wondered aloud.

**Merida: You see I … I have been in conference with the queen.**

**Lord Dingwall: Is that so?**

**Merida: Ay. It is.**

**Lord MacGuffin: Well where is she then?**

**Merida: She uh…**

**Lord Macintosh: How do we know that this isn't some trick? **

**Merida: I never-**

**Lord Macintosh: This is highly ridiculous!**

**Lord MacGuffin: What are you playing at?**

**Lord Dingwall: Where is the queen?**

**Lord Macintosh: We will not stand anymore of this gingery pie!**

**Merida is now cornered by the angry lords who have left the safety of their barricade, but wouldn't listen to her. The noise started to rise again in the room.**

"Why don't you let her talk?" Tooth turned to the lords. "You get up in her face. You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself!"

"We have our right to be angry," Lord Macintosh held up his head high.

"They have kept us waiting," Lord MacGuffin joined in.

"Exactly! We become frustrated!" Lord Dingwall put in his own thought.

"Look at there, they agree in something," Fergus joked. The Lords after hearing this they looked at each other then turned away huffing. They would never agree on anything.

**Merida: Shut it!**

**Silence fell on the crowd; Fergus laughed a little how his daughter managed to stop the lords.**

**Merida: Well I, uh-**

**She sees Elinor sneaking into the room, she gestures to Merida to continue. Lord Macintosh looks behind him to see what Merida is staring at, but luckily Elinor notices him first and poses as a stuffed bear.**

The audience laughed a little. "Nice move," someone said.

**Merida: Once, there was an ancient kingdom.**

**Lord MacGuffin: What is this?**

**Merida: That kingdom fell into war and chaos and ruin.**

**Behind them Elinor slowly stepped closer to the stairs still posing.**

**Lord Macintosh: We all heard that tale! Lost kingdom.**

**Merida: Ay, but its true! I now know how one selfish act can turn the fate of the kingdom!**

**Elinor carefully walked and avoided the other bear statue the came in her way. **

**Lord Macintosh: Ah, it's just a legend.**

**Merida: Legends are lessons, they rang with truth.**

**Elinor stopped.**

The Elinor in the theater paid just as much attention as her future self in the throne room.

**Merida: Our kingdom is young, our stories are no yet legends, but in them our bond construct. Our clans were once enemies, but when invaders threatened you joined together to defend our lands.**

**Elinor smiles; she dropped the pose and looked at her daughter proudly.**

**Merida: You fought for each other. You risked everything for each other! **

The lords looked up.

The people murmured among each other. They couldn't believe that there was a time that these three ever fought side by side.

**Merida: Uh, Lord MacGuffin! My dad saved your life stopping an arrow as you ran to Dingwall's aid.**

**Lord MacGuffin: Ay and I never forget it.**

**Merida: And Lord Macintosh, you saved my dad when you charged in on a horse and held of the advance.**

**Lord Macintosh: Ah.**

**Merida: And we all know how Lord Dingwall broke the enemy line with-**

**Lord Macintosh: With a mighty throw of his spear!**

**Lord Dingwall: I was aiming at you, you big chug shin!**

**Everyone laughed wholeheartedly.**

The lords looked at each other not with hate and despite but with a long forgotten understanding. It was long ago when they fought the invaders. How could they forget those times? Those good old times when they were young and craving danger, but most important: How could they forget that once they were friends?

**Merida: The story of this kingdom is a powerful one. My dad rallied your forces, you made him our king. It was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives till this day.**

**The people erupted in cheers. Elinor stood there whit her paws on her chest, she felt so proud as she watched her daughter.**

Elinor was just as proud as her on screen self. The clans cheered, they kingdom had lived a glorious history, they were proud at their accomplishments. Even the Vikings smiled, at least their Viking comrades managed to bring together a kingdom. That was something to be happy for, even if they fought against them.

**Merida: I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided to do what's right, and…**

**Elinor waved her arms and signed to stop. She started miming something that Merida mimicked. **

"What are you doing?" Merida asked her mother confused. Elinor smiled gently, she knew what her other was up to.

**Merida: And…and break…tradition.**

"What?!"

**Everyone was surprised; they started to murmur among themselves. Merida looked at her mother confused but she nodded and continued to mime.**

**Merida: My mother, the queen, feels…uh, in her heart, that I…that we be free to…**

**Elinor mimes and Merida guesses every word. Young Macintosh and Young MacGuffin look at Merida amazed then at each other.**

That made the viewers think: What were they thinking about this?

**Merida: -write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our time.**

**Merida looks at her mother with gratitude, Elinor smiles happy that they have set thing right. Even the lords were touched by Merida's word; their sons were standing behind them now watching the elders closely.**

**Lord Dingwall: Beautiful.**

**Merida: The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?**

**Lord Dingwall: Huh?**

**Lord Macintosh: Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say. This is…**

**Young Macintosh: A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fates?**

The audience was surprised by him. Lord Macintosh looked at his son surprised. The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "I stand by my words," he said.

**Lord Macintosh: What?**

**Wee Dingwall: Aye! Why shouldn't we choose?**

**Lord Dingwall: But she's the princess!**

**Wee Dingwall: I didn't pick her out. It was your idea.**

**Lord MacGuffin turned to his son. **

**Lord MacGuffin: And you, do you feel the same way?**

**Young MacGuffin: It's jist nae fair makin us ficht for the hand o the quine that disnae want any bit o it. Ken?**

**No one understood what Young MacGuffin really was saying but the meaning was simple. The people gasped, Merida giggled.**

**Lord MacGuffin: Well, that's it. Let these lads try win her heart before they win her hand, if they can!**

**Lord Dingwall: I say the wee Dingwall has a fighting chance!**

**Lord Macintosh: Fine then! Seems for once we agree! It was my idea in the first place.**

**Again everyone laughs, but a soldier hears something behind him. He turns around and eyes the bear statue suspiciously. **

A series of quiet 'oh no's traveled through the theater.

**The lord bow before Merida and Merida bows as well. She turns around and Fergus is there, putting his giant hands on her shoulder. **

**Fergus: Just like your mom, you devil.**

**Merida looks over to Elinor and sees that a soldier is inspecting the 'statue'.**

**Merida: Everyone! To the cellar! Let's crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!**

**Everyone is cheering at the idea; the soldier abandoned his case since idea of a drink was more appealing. **

**Fergus: Woh! Woh! Woh! (to a servant) phsst. Bring the tiny glasses.**

The men sighed disappointedly. They didn't had to know that.

**Everyone leaves the throne room with the lords on the front happily chatting. Merida closed the door after they left. She was so happy and full of energy like a small child, she went to her mother jumping on her feet and singing. Elinor looked down at Merida with parental pride.**

**Merida: The tapestry!**

**They were back in the room where everything went wrong; Merida was inspecting the clean slice on the tapestry.**

**Merida: Mend the bond. Mend the bond! Stitched up! This will change you back, we just needle and thread.**

"Is it that easy?" Hiccup questioned. A spell shouldn't be that easy to break.

"Do you have any better idea?" Merida turned to him, Hiccup didn't answer, he really didn't have any other idea.

**Elinor goes to look for them and opens a chest, but something changes as she growls.**

**Merida: Mom! **

**Elinor is making a mess looking at everything, smelling it like a real animal would. She appeared confused and disoriented. **

**Merida: Mom, not now! No! Please, not now! Mom!**

"Hurry up, fix the tapestry!" Merida tried to urge her other self.

**Elinor walks up to Merida and sniffs her curiously. Laughing could be heard from the hallway. Elinor growls at whoever it is, but Merida claps her mouth shut.**

**Fergus walks by singing to himself, Merida saw him through the small window on the door. Merida runs to the wall and tries to drag the tapestry of the wall.**

**Fergus: Dear, you would never guess who solved our little suitor problem-**

**Fergus walks into the bedroom, but finds it destroyed. His heart nearly stops when he found Elinor's thorn dress. He kneels down and picks it up; his eyes almost fill up with tears.**

**Fergus: Elinor!**

The color ran out from Fergus's face. He couldn't imagine what his future self that didn't knew anything that was happening would do if he found Elinor like this.

**Heavy rain falls outside, thunders light up the sky. Fergus ran out of the bedroom in panic, he tore open the closest door, searching for his wife. **

**Fergus: It can't be true! Elinor, answer me lass!**

**He swings another door open and sees Merida tugging the tapestry.**

**Fergus: Merida?**

**Elinor: *growl***

**Fergus: What?!**

**Merida jumped the stop her father. She stood between him and Elinor.**

**Merida: Dad, no! It's not what you think!**

**Fergus: Merida, get back!**

**He pushes Merida out of the way, she fells to the ground.**

**Merida: No!**

**Elinor growls at the man, Fergus takes out his sword and swings it before the bear, misses her only by an inch.**

"No, no, no, no," Fergus chanted to himself, on hand tugging his hair, the other dig into he am of his seat.

Elinor put her hand on the big man's hand that was griping the wooden seat arm. "It's not your fault, you don't know."

**Merida: No, dad! Don't hurt her!**

**Merida grabs Fergus's sword swinging arm to stop him, but she gets between them again and Elinor lands a blow on her arm. She screams and jumps back, grabbing her arm. The bear claw tore up her cloth but it only caused a light scratch on her. **

**Fergus: Merida! No!**

Elinor gasped. She had hurt Merida, her daughter. Now she realized that she would become like Mor'du, sooner or later.

**Fergus attacks the beast again, swinging his sword. The two circled each other, but before Fergus could have attacked again Elinor sent him flying into the wall. Fergus fell to the ground; he lost his grip on his sword that clanked on the ground. **

**Merida: No!**

**Elinor growls at Merida then suddenly everything comes back to her. She stands up confused, but she knew she had done something terrible. Her husband was on the ground groaning and there was her daughter before her.**

**Merida: Mom!**

**There was a wound on her arm and the moment she saw it she knew it was her who made it. it broke her heart, how could she do that to her daughter?**

**Merida: It's alright. I'm alright. It's nothing. It's just a little scratch!**

**Elinor couldn't listen to her, she had to leave.**

**Merida: Mom!**

"Mom, it's just a little scratch really! I'm alright!" Merida tried to convince her mother, but it didn't help in calming her mother down. Now it was Fergus's time to comfort Elinor, but he didn't succeed. He was still in distress as well; he could see himself doing something horrible he would never forget.

**The lords came up the stairs searching for Fergus; they were in a merry mood when something appeared at the top of the stair before them.**

**Lord Macintosh: Bear!**

The people's eyes widened. This was the worst thing that could have happened.

**Fergus gets up from the floor, he had to prop himself up the wall, his head felt dizzy. Merida ran to him.**

**Merida: Dad!**

**Fergus: Oh, count your stars, lass. It almost had you. Are you hurt?**

**Merida: It's your wife, Elinor!**

**Elinor breaks out the front door running into the rain; the clansmen are after her, throwing spears at her.**

**Martin: Close the gate!**

**The gate falls down, but Elinor managed to slip underneath it. The weapons thrown at her were caught up on the iron gate.**

The audience cheered for Elinor's escape.

**Fergus: You're talking nonsense!**

**Merida: It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!**

**Fergus: Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing you!**

**Merida: No, dad! Just listen to me!**

**It was too late, Fergus was out the door and he locked it behind him, he took the key with him as well. Maudie was standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, listening to the whole commotion. **

**Merida: Listen, you can't! It's your wife, Elinor!**

**Fergus: Maudie, keep this! And don't let her out!**

**Maudie: What about the bear?**

**Fergus: Just stay put!**

Fergus lowered his head in shame. Why couldn't he listen, then this could have been avoided. He knew himself enough to knew what he is about to do and he dreaded how it would end.

**Merida panics in the room; she grabs a chair and throws it against the door. The heavy chair only broke the small window, but the door didn't budge. She grabbed the fire poker next and tried to push the hinges out of their places, but that failed as well. Then she tried to use it as a crowbar, prying the door open with it. Instead of opening the iron rod bend. **

**She could hear the commotion outside; people were sitting on horses with torches in their hands and weapons at their sides. Fergus was the one to lead them.**

**Fergus: Come on you solid bunch a gulers! Hya! **

**Merida broke on of the windows with the poker and she saw the hunting group heading out to the forest.**

**Merida: Mom! No, no, mom.**

**She reached out but the window was too narrow to escape. She slumped on the seat she was kneeling on; she started crying as there is no hope to save her mother now. **

* * *

**Review and tell me your opinion. **

**The next chapter will be out sooner, I can promise that! It's 80% done! **

**~ King**


	7. Chapter 7 Battling demons

Battling demons

Silence settled on the audience as the beginning of the movie. They watched the screen as the events unfolded before them. Many dreaded the outcome as they grew closer to mother and daughter through the movie. And, just like the royal family, they as well feared the outcome.

But there were those whose eyes wandered from the screen to the two scientists. Cameron watched them with an unwavering expression that one would call bored or disinterested. Time to time Rem glance up from her papers, she was writing on five different pages at the same time, jumping from one to another.

Questions raised in their heads. What were these two achieving with this? Why were they showing them the future? What were they getting from this experiment?

Movement dragged their attention back to the screen,

**Merida looks up, no there was still hope, the tapestry was still there, she just had to fix it. She pulled again and this time the tapestry did fell out of its holder. Merida fell to the ground the fabric on her. She climbed out from under it.**

**Merida: Maudie.**

**The woman could help her, she jumped to the broken window of the door, she could put her head into the empty space.**

**Merida: Maudie! I need you! Now!**

**Maudie hid behind a corner at the bottom of the stairs. She had an iron grip on the key and was torn between helping the girl and obeying the king.**

Maudie who was sitting among the other servants of the castle was just as distressed as her on screen self. She only hoped her other self will make a good decision.

**Merida could hear small taps on the wood as someone approached her. They were the triplets only now they weren't mischievous red head boys but little brown bear cubs. **

**Merida: Oh, no. … Maudie!**

**Maudie walked up the stair but she didn't expect to see three bears. **

"Oh, don't tell me she would have opened the door," Merida groaned. She was only guessing what Maudie intended to do, but that went down the drain anyway.

"Tough luck," Flynn said. "How are you going to get the key now?"

**She falls against the wall; her grip on the key tightens. Merida was getting annoyed, she turned to her brothers.**

**Merida: Get the key.**

**They nod and turn towards Maudie. She inches down the stairs and hides the key between her breasts. The little bears show their tiny teeth as they roar and send Maudie running for her life again.**

"That would do," Flynn said as the people laughed at poor Maudie's misfortune.

**Elinor was running for her life, she could hear the hunters behind her and the dog's barks. She was on all four, running faster than ever. Fergus didn't lose sight of her; he kept on pushing the horse to go faster.**

The laughing stopped.

**Maudie run through the castle, bumping into the maids and eventually hitting her head in a beam. But she kept on running, leaving the maids confused. They turned to see the giant shadow of bears approaching; they dropped everything and ran screaming.**

**Merida: Needle and thread, needle and thread, needle and thread.**

**She tripped in the tapestry as she searched for desperately what she needed.**

**The hunters were hot in Elinor's trail; the hunting dogs never lost her scent. Elinor kept looking back; she reached a hill that's when she was shoot at with arrows. She decides on another path, but the dogs are quickly after her.**

**Fergus: There he goes! **

Fergus was getting paler then he should be.

**Merida: Needle and thread, needle and thread!**

**She opens up the chest where Elinor was searching before she lost herself, she dig deep and pulled out a shining needle.**

**Merida: Ah, ya beauty!**

"Yes!" Merida cheered.

**Maudie ran into the kitchen and barricaded the door with everything she could find close, but she was still panicking and when she reached the middle of the kitchen she felt like she is being watched.**

**Two bear cubs were looking at her with innocent eyes. Maudie grabs a frying pan from above her, then notices that something is not quite right.**

**Maudie: One, two …**

**The third was missing. As if she got a feeling she turned around, the third cub was standing above her and jumped down right at her chest. One of the two cubs covered his eyes.**

The audience snickered and cheered at the same time. They got the key!

**Merida looked up from her fixing to see one of her bear brothers holding the key. **

**Now free the four of them jumped up on Angus and rode him into the woods. Merida was still working on the tapestry as her brother held the light for her. He stumbled when Agnus jumped. **

**Merida: Steady Hamish!**

The excitement grew in the room as they saw Merida and the triplets on their way to saw Elinor. Merida and Fergus had their fingers crossed.

**Elinor looked back she was getting ahead of the hunters but the dogs were still keeping up with her, suddenly she tripped and slid into the circle of rock pillars. She heard the hunters behind her so she stood up and run but before she could have left the circle the dogs got before her. She tried another way but there the hunters appeared with torches and spears. Elinor was completely surrounded. **

The clansmen and the lord looked at each other worriedly. Everything was so fine only moments ago. Why did it had to turn out like this?

**As if feeling something in the air, Angus was running and didn't care what happened to his riders. **

**Merida: Angus, ease, lady!**

**He jumped over a thick fallen tree; Hamish couldn't hold on and almost fell off.**

**Merida: Hubert, Harris, help Hamish!**

**The hunters cornered Elinor into a rock, they manage to bond her in ropes and pull her legs out from under her.**

**Merida finished the tapestry.**

**Merida: Ha-ha! It's done!**

"Hurry!" Merida shouted at her future self. She was voicing everyone's worry.

**Angus suddenly comes to a halt. Before them a wisp appeared, other wisps had become visible and formed a line leading them away from their path that lead into the darkness and onto another one where Merida could see a small orange light. No doubt it was the light of the hunters.**

"Why would they appear again," Merida asked leaning closer.

**Merida turned Angus towards the light; the wisps vanished as Merida was now on the correct path. On the other path Mor'du watched them and his eyes fell on the little orange light as well.**

**Fergus jumped of his horse and approached the bound bear with his sword drawn. Too many men were holding her down; Elinor didn't have the chance to fight against them. Fergus raised his sword, his face full of hatred, Elinor looked up at him with pleading eyes but they didn't reach him, all he could see was the monster that killed his wife. He swung he sword but it was knocked out of his hands by an arrow.**

**Merida jumped off of Angus, here arrow was pointed at her father.**

**Merida: Get back! That's my mother!**

**Fergus: Are you out of your mind, lass?**

**She walked between Fergus and Elinor, never turning her back to the king.**

Fergus was relieved that his daughter stopped him from committing a horrible act. But Elinor was right, he was stubborn and he only could only watch with dread his future self.

Elinor placed back her hand on her husband's. "It's not your fault, dear," she tried to comfort him again, but it came out weak.

Fergus looked down.

**Merida: Mom, are you hurt?**

**She turned back to look at her mother, that's when Fergus pushed him out of the way. She bumped into Lord Macintosh who kept hold of her by his spear.**

**Fergus raised his sword again. Merida threw Lord Macintosh over herself and used his spear to knock out the sword from the hands of the closest warrior.**

**She stood before Fergus, their swords clung together.**

**Fergus: Merida!**

**Merida swung her sword, making Fergus to back away. With one steady move she sliced out a piece of Fergus's peg leg. The man fell on his back.**

**Merida: I'll not let you kill my mother!**

**Fergus looked up at her with disbelieving eyes and an open mouth. The triplet cubs appeared out of nowhere and jumped on the king.**

**Merida: Boys!**

**Fergus: Boys?**

**A heavy paw hit the ground so hard that it seemed to shake. The beast bear was standing there rose on his hind legs. He let out a terrible roar that lived up to his name.**

The watcher's eyes widened.

**Merida: Mor'du!**

**Fergus: Kill it!**

**The clansmen rushed at the bear but that sent them to the ground with a simple strike of his palm. He sent Lord MacGuffin and two other men flying into the rocks with one hit.**

**But even Mor'du was struck in the face by no one else but Fergus himself.**

**Fergus: Come on! I'll take you with my bare hands!**

**Mor'du struck the king down, bit his peg leg and threw him away like he weighed nothing. **

"Dad!"

"I'll be alright lass, don't worry for me."

**Two arrows landed in his shoulder, the bear didn't even flinch but saw who the perpetrator was: the girl who disturbed him in his home.**

**He stuck the bow out of Merida's hands, she fell to the ground and tried to crawl back, but the bear towered over her. His mouth opened just as wide as Merida's whole head and it was only inches away for her face.**

Fear was tingling in the hearts of the people. Everyone could feel it grow as their eyes were glued to the movie screen. But the only one who found enjoyment in it was none other than Pitch Black.

The boogieman was hiding in the dark corner of the theater where no one could see him, not like anyone could actually. But he noticed the Cameron was watching him from the corner of his eyes. When they glances met Cameron quickly looked away.

**Elinor jumped up and threw of her captors with renewed energy. She jumped on Mor'du sending the bear rolling on the ground with her. Elinor bit into her enemy's stomach, but Mor'du hit her in the face.**

**The two bears growled at each other, but Mor'du wasn't interested in Elinor, he wanted to kill Merida. Elinor stood between them roaring at the beast. They stood at their hind legs and pushed each other, but none of them would budge, that's when Mor'du clawed Elinor in the face.**

**Merida: Mom!**

**Mor'du turned Elinor around and pushed her against a rock, he wanted to bit her but she pushed him away in time. Mor'du fell to the ground. Everyone watched in fear as the two bears fought against each other. They clawed and bit, but Mor'du managed to surpass Elinor. He pushed her down and bit into her shoulder so hard she screamed. Then he grabbed her and threw her against a rock.**

**Elinor slumped down; she looked up and saw that the pillar was broken perfectly in half.**

**Mor'du wasn't interest in Elinor anymore; he turned to Merida who tried to get away from the beast. A spear was lying by her side; she grabbed it and pointed it at the bear. Mor'du walked closer menacingly, his beady eyes shined white in the dark, he was so close but then he was pulled back by something.**

**Elinor pulled him back with her claws sunken into his back. Mor'du roared at her and charged her, but Elinor jumped away in time so the other bear hit the rock straight in the head. The pillar cracked.**

**Mor'du stood up but this time it was Elinor who pushed him against the wall. She pushed him and pushed and the rock kept on cracking and moving.**

**Mor'du hit her so hard she was sent flying. Merida crawled closer to Elinor, spear in hand. The demon bear stepped towards them menacingly. He ran his teeth glistened in the moon light then he was buried under the fallen rock.**

**Through the rock something slipped through like smoke and the form of a big, strong man appeared before them as a glowing blue ghost. This was the real Mor'du, the prince; Merida looked up at him with astonishment. Mor'du bowed his head and with that his from shrined into a wisp and it flew away into the forest. **

**Merida an Elinor looked at each other, it was over. **

The tension still lingered in the theater as if they couldn't really believe that the fight was over.

**Then Merida noticed that the sky changed color and the bright form of the sun was creeping up on the horizon. **

**Merida: The second sunrise.**

**She runs to Angus and drags the tapestry off of him, the sun light have already reached the top of the rocks. Merida drags the heavy tapestry to Elinor and pulls it over her. They wait but nothing happens, the sun was climbing higher and it almost illuminated the whole circle. **

"Come on, come on," Merida watched the screen with her hands balled into fists.

**Elinor looked up at her daughter then her eyes filled out and become fully black.**

**Merida: No. I don't understand. I…**

**She started weeping and fell to the ground. Although no one really understood what was going on they watched with worry from a respectful distance **

**Merida: Oh, mom, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us.**

**Elinor sniffs her face; Merida hugs her around the neck.**

Sorrow filled the theater. Merida wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She was already crying on screen, that was enough.

"This can't be it, can it?" She glared at the scientists.

They were sitting by the table in a perfectly symmetric position with their hands on the table and their legs crossed. A neutral look was plastered on their face. They remained silent.

**Merida: You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just want you back. I want you back, mommy. **

**Merida continued to weep quietly as everyone stood saddened by what was happening before them. Elinor was disoriented like she couldn't comprehend what was happening around her. At Fergus feet the triplets stood watching close to their father.**

**Merida: I love you.**

**The sunlight slowly reached them and traveled over the tapestry that now was patched up roughly.**

Despite her best effort Merida's eyes filled with tear. She looked away in shame. Elinor's heart was breaking for her little girl.

The people looked down as well. Only moments ago they have witnessed how the bond between the clans was fixed, how the demon bear was defeated and how Elinor and Merida finally become family. But now it was ripped from them as if fate enjoyed playing cruel joks.

**Merida's crying quieted as she hardly but accepted what had become of their fate. **

**A gentle hand rested on her head. Merida's eyes snapped open and she looked up into the teary, brown eyes of her mother.**

**Merida: Mom! You're back!**

The audience jumped, a confused pause was followed with cheers and joy.

Merida climbed over her seat to hug her mother. Elinor hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead, both of them were crying tears of joy and relief. Then they were hugged and almost lifted by big, beefy arms. They looked up into the smiling face of Fergus who had small tear drops in the corner of his eyes.

"You can't believe how glad I am," he said. Then suddenly they were jumped by the triplets as well.

Rem and Cameron watched the royal family with wide smiles on their faces. They looked at each other in mutual understanding.

**Elinor laughed and kissed Merida's face everywhere.**

**Merida: You've changed!**

**Elinor: Oh, darling. We both have.**

**She kissed her again on the forehead.**

**Fergus: Elinor!**

**Fergus run to them limping because of his mutilated peg leg. He fell and rolled on the ground but he got to his family and hugged them both close to himself. **

**Then Fergus captivated Elinor in a loving kiss that Merida couldn't watch. **

**Elinor: Oh, dear!**

**Merida jumped into her father's neck and hugged him tight.**

**The lord walked closer to them, they were happy as well that everything turned out right.**

**Merida: Oh, mom!**

**Elinor: Ooh! Um…dear?**

**Fergus: Huh?**

**Elinor: I'm naked. Naked as a wee baby. Well don't just stare! Do something!**

**Fergus: What the…?**

**He noticed that the lord have come closer, Fergus covered Elinor. **

**Fergus: Back your eyes, lads! Show some respect!**

**They turned around, between their legs the triplets ran up to their parents naked. **

**Fergus: Now that's what I call a wee naked baby! **

**The screen changed to Fergus holding the boys in one of the castle's rooms, Elinor and Merida were there as well designing a new tapestry. They hurry out of the picture and we see that on the tapestry is painted Merida and Elinor as a bear together.**

**The screen changes to the harbor where the clans were ready to return home and everyone was saying their good byes. The triplets come by riding shield that were tied to the dogs. **

**Maudie seemed to have found a suitor in the form of the big muscular warrior from the Dingwall clan. Merida had said good bye to the sons and Fergus said his good byes to the lords.**

**The three ships sailed away with the lords and their sons waving at them. Fergus waves back as well until he noticed that the triplets on one of the ships sail. He jumped into a boat and started towing after them.**

Everyone leaned back watching the ending peacefully.

**Merida is riding on Agnus looking over the see from a white cliff. **

**Merida: (V.O.) There are those who say fate is beyond our command. **

**Elinor walks up beside her on her own white horse.**

**Merida: (V.O.) Our destiny is not our own. But I know better.**

**She challenges her mother and the two ride across the cliff side. In the distance the three ships are still visible sailing at an equal pace.**

**Merida: (V.O.) Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it. **

**Beside a rock with strange carvings a little wisp is floating then it flies away as the screen fades black.**

Cameron took the remote controller and stopped the movie, Rem stretched out her hands.

"This is the end of the movie 'Brave'," Cameron said.

"We would ask 'did you like it' but since we have been watching you the entire time there is no need for that."

"That's just rude; they have all the right to speak their minds."

"Are you saying that I'm rude?"

"That's all you could hear?"

While everyone was listening to the two bickering scientists in the top row of the seats a certain lady – namely Gothel, was tapping her seat's arm worriedly. She wasn't stupid to not figure out why Rapunzel was seated in the front. They are going to see things about the girl and possibly about her. Her little secret would come out and her precious flower would be gone.

As she hated to admit she was out of options. If she stayed she would be found out and who knows what would happen with her. She couldn't just walk away with Rapunzel, those two wouldn't let them. Gothel looked at the slightly open door. Who said she couldn't leave.

She calmly stood up and walked to the door, thankfully no one noticed her as they were too occupied with discussing their very first cinema experience. The door opened without creaking and she slipped out.

The only one who actually noticed her disappearance was Pitch.

"What is she up to?"

He walked to the door abandoning his safe shadow. Pitch looked at the Guardians who were happily talking to the kids, and then he glanced at Cameron who was still arguing with his partner. He let a small smirk stretch on his face then he slipped out the open door.

He was back in the tunnel they were led down roughly an hour ago. Gothel didn't went far, he could still she her in the darkness. Pitch looked back at the open ancient door, light was coming from inside almost beckoning him to return. A smile crossed Pitch's face again. Black sand slowly pushed the door shut, it engulfed the entire wood and stuck on it like glue trapping quietly those inside.

* * *

**So Brave was finished, thank you for everyone who could read it so far next is going to be Tangled, I hope you are all excited. But I can tell that the Tangled chapters are going to come out in the same fashion as Brave since I don't have a good script and I have to write everything. TTATT**

**For Rise of the Guardians and How to train your dragon I'm going to use the scripts that are out so that would go faster. :D**

**Review and tell me your opinion. Oh and please check the poll and vote for the next story.**

**See you next time; I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner.**

**~King **


End file.
